A Fateful Journey, A Manifesting Love
by XyKPfan
Summary: After winning the Sinnoh League, Ash leaves home and heads straight for Hoenn to visit an old friend. Soon, Ash and Co. find themselves in the Orre region. Friendship is restored. Love is kindled. A journey awaits them.
1. A New Beginning

**A/N:** Hey Everyone! Here's that long-awaited Advanceshipping fanfic you've been waiting for! This one will also be a Book Story. There will be a continuation and a _possible_ prequel to this. Anyway, I know you're anxious to read this so I'll just shut up and let you read.

Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you _A Fateful Journey, A Manifesting Love._

I do not own Pokemon. I don't know who owns it but bottom line is I don't own Pokémon. So put away the lawsuits and cases. There's no need to sue me. I did nothing wrong.

* * *

Ash's eyelids slowly fluttered open as he felt the sun shining on his face. He began wiping the sleep from his eyes as he sat up.

After a quick stretch, he began surveying the room.

The first thing that caught his eye was the glistening golden trophy on his shelf.

A small smile formed across Ash's lips as he saw the cup.

_My Sinnoh League Trophy._ _A permanent memento of all my hard work in Sinnoh._

That trophy reminded him of another kind of award he got.

Hastily, Ash reached over to his dresser and pulled out the upper draw. He took out a small piece of pink satin that was attached to half of a medal.

Ash gingerly ran his fingers over it.

It was his ribbon. _Their_ ribbon.

As Ash ran his fingers over the emblem, his thoughts slowly drifting towards a certain Hoenn native, specifically a girl - a brunette - who he had missed oh so much during his time in Sinnoh.

Ash's thoughts were interrupted when he felt something warm and fuzzy brush against his arm. He saw his trusty partner, squinting through his sleepy eyes at him.

"Oh, sorry, Pikachu. Didn't mean to wake you."

"Pi-ka…" the little sleepy pokémon said as he closed his eyes again.

Ash gave Pikachu a gentle pat on the head before getting out of bed and proceeding into his adjoined bathroom with a fresh change of clothing.

_I know exactly what I'm going to do today._

* * *

About an hour later, Ash along with Pikachu went downstairs to join his mother for breakfast.

"Morning, Mom," Ash said as he took a seat at the table.

"Morning, dear. Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yep. One of the best dreams I ever had."

"Oh really? What was it about?"

"Oh, um…" Ash began rubbing the back of his neck as he felt his face heat up.

"Uh…I-I forgot."

"If you don't want to tell me what it's about, dear, then just say so."

"Okay. I don't want to tell you what my dream was about."

"Is it something that should concern me?"

"No. If anything, it should make you extremely happy," Ash said as he put his hands behind his head.

"Oh really? Was it about a girl?"

He quickly sat up. "Mom!"

"I'm just funning with you, dear. Oh, you are so cute when you get all huffy like that!"

Ash's heart continued to beat faster as he realized how close to home his mother had hit with that last comment.

Shaking himself loose, Ash started to feel the color come back to his face.

"So Mom, what are we having for breakfast?" He began rubbing his hands together.

"My famous blueberry pancakes," Delia said as she placed a large platter of pancakes right in front of her son.

"Yeah, all right!" Ash said as he put his fists up in the air.

"And don't think I forgot about you too, Pikachu!" Delia added as she placed a rather large bowl of pokéblock in front of the electric mouse.

"It's your favorite kind. And look what I've got," Delia said as she held up a little bottle of ketchup.

Pikachu's eyes glistened with passion. He put his paws out in a "Gimme" format, waiting anxiously for his trainer's mother to give him the small bottle of red condiment.

"Here you go my little Pikachu," she said sweetly, handing the little mouse the bottle.

"Pika! Pika Pika Pi Pikachu!"

"You're welcome."

Delia smiled as she watched her only son and his pokémon scarf down the last of their breakfast.

"Wow, Mom…That was great! Man, I've really missed your cooking," Ash said as he sat back in his chair.

"Cha!" Pikachu sighed in agreement.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it, honey. So, is my little man heading out somewhere today?" Delia asked as she began washing the dishes.

"As a matter of fact, I am. First, I'm going over to Professor Oak to drop off some of my pokémon. Then, I'm gonna go straight over to Hoenn to visit May."

Ash realized his mistake the moment he said her name.

"May?"

He put his hand over his face as he began to slump down in his seat.

"Is she that pretty little brunette that came over here a few years ago when you decided to enter the Battle Frontier?"

"Yes, Mom."

Delia smiled. "She's a nice girl."

"Mom…"

"You're going all the way to Hoenn to visit her?"

Ash shook his head. He could only blame himself for this.

"Mom, I wanna see how she's doing. I haven't seen her since she came to Sinnoh a few months back…"

"She came to Sinnoh?"

_You're digging yourself in a deeper hole, Ketchum. _

"She competed in the Wallace Cup. That's why she came to Sinnoh."

"Oh."

Ash hid his hand behind his face. It wasn't an _Oh_ like _Oh, that's nice _or _Oh, I didn't know that_. Rather, it was an _Oh, that's interesting_ kind of _Oh_. Ash had to think of a way to get out this conversation, and fast.

"She competed in the Grand Festival around the same time I competed in the Sinnoh League. I wanna know how she did, how she's doing…"

"Surely a simple phone call would suffice?"

_Oh man! I gotta get outta here!_

"Mom, I haven't been able to contact May at all since Sinnoh. It's been an unnecessarily long, drawn-out game of phone-tag. Besides, these are the types of things you do in person."

"Phone-tag? You mean, you've been calling her the whole time you were in Sinnoh?"

_Oh God, kill me now!_

"You didn't try to call Misty?"

_When did this become about Misty?_

"I have stayed in contact with Misty, Mom. And every time I do call her, she keeps blowing up in my face about something I'm doing wrong, whether it's about my battles or how I'm not staying in touch enough."

"Well, she's got a point there. You know, you could try and call your mother every once in a while."

_Oh no, she's doing the guilt thing!_

"I mean, I know you're off trying to become a Pokémon Master, but…"

"I'm sorry, Mom. I didn't mean to ignore you like that. It's just, well…"

"I understand, Ashy. And I'm perfectly fine with it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm used to it now, anyway."

Ash felt like he was jumping from the frying pan into the fire.

"Mom…"

"So when are you going to visit May?"

That question caught him off guard and Ash wasn't ready to answer it.

"Um…today…Definitely today…"

"Definitely?"

Ash slumped down in his seat even more.

_I need to get out of here!_

"Mom, can I please just go?"

"Of course, dear. Take care. Phone me when you arrive in Hoenn!"

_Phone me?_

Ash shot out his seat and ran for the front door with Pikachu in tow. He kept running until he was a good distance away from his house.

He stopped, out of breath, and bent over, trying to catch his breath.

He felt a soft tap on his leg. He looked down to see Pikachu looking at him to see if he was okay.

"Pika?"

Ash straightened up as his breathing slowly returned to normal.

"Whew, I didn't know if we'd get out of that one, buddy."

"Pi?"

"Man, Mom can be so inquisitorial sometimes."

"Pika?"

"Yes, I know what inquisitorial means! I'm not completely out there, yah know!"

Pikachu shrugged his shoulders as he hopped onto his trainer's shoulder.

Ash exhaled loudly as he began looking down the path in front of him.

"Guess we better go to Prof. Oak now. The faster we do that, the faster we can get to Hoenn to see May!"

"Pika!"

"Alrighty, then. Let's go!" Ash said as he began charging towards Prof. Oak's lab, thoroughly excited of what he was going to do afterwards.

* * *

"Hey, Ash!"

Ash stopped walking and turned around to see who was calling him.

"Well, look who's back from his long journey."

Ash looked up to see a girl with her red hair in a ponytail styled off to the side. She had on yellow jogging outfit and white tennis shoes.

"Pika Pika!"

"Well, hello there, Pikachu. At least someone remembers me," Misty said as she approached the two.

"Hey, Misty."

"What, are you too busy to call me every once in a while?"

"It must have slipped my mind," Ash said dryly.

"I could do without the sarcasm, Ash!"

"Look who's talking."

"Oh! You know what? You are so lucky that I left my mallet at home, buster!" She said, pointing her finger in his face.

"Like you would dare hit me." He said as he slapped it away.

"Why you…"

"I don't have time to talk, Misty. I have things to do," He started walking away from her.

"You mean things like visiting May?"

Ash froze. He turned around to face Misty.

"My mom told you?"

"Yep. 'Bout a few minutes ago, actually. Your mom's very sweet, Ash."

Ash almost slapped himself.

"Why'd I have to go open my big mouth?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Ash shot Misty a look.

"You know, you could have spared some time to visit me, Ash Ketchum. I had to hear from Tracey that you were back in town. And now you're going out of your way to visit May? Why didn't you do that for me?"

"For one, May doesn't live a few minutes away from my house…"

"I don't live a few minutes from you! I live hours!"

"…And two, May lives in a completely different region and it would take days to get there. I see you every two seconds. I haven't seen May the whole time I've been in Sinnoh. I wanna see how she's doing."

"More like you wanna see her to get a little…"

"Misty!"

"You're not even gonna let me finish my sentence?"

"I don't have time for this. I have a previous engagement to attend to," He again began walking away.

"Invite me to the wedding!" Misty shouted, waving him goodbye.

Ash paused for a moment, then continued walking away from his red-headed friend.

_I really need to get out of this town._

* * *

Ash continued his walk to the famous Prof. Oak's laboratory with his faithful Pikachu. When he arrived there, Ash knocked on the door. After a few moments, the door opened, and Tracey Sketchit was there to greet him.

"Well, hello there Ash! Oh, and you too, Pikachu! Great to see you guys again!"

"Chu!"

"Hey there, Tracey. How've you been?" He asked.

"Great, actually. The professor's busy at the moment, but if you want, you can see your Pokémon out back and I'll have him come see you when he's available."

"Thanks, Tracey," Ash said as he walked through the door and back to the ranch where his pokémon were kept.

"You know, they've really missed you, Ash," Tracey said as he opened the door that lead outback.

No sooner had Ash walked outside when a myriad of Pokémon came rushing over to greet him. Ash was tackled by several of his pokémon and fell down to the ground laughing.

"It's great to see you guys too!" Ash said as he struggled to get up off the ground, only to fall back down as another group of pokémon tackled him to the ground once more.

"There you are!"

Ash looked up to see Kanto's own Professor Oak standing above him, offering him a hand.

Ash took it as he stood up.

"Well, well, looks like you took a mighty tumble. Are you okay, young man?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Professor Oak. No real damage," He began dusting the dirt off of his clothes.

"My, how long it's been. Oh, and I must say, congratulations on your Sinnoh League victory."

"Thanks, Professor."

"Pika!"

"My, my. Well, Sinnoh's new champion, what can I do you for?"

"So you want to go to Hoenn to go see May, is that right?" Professor Oak as he went to deposit Ash's pokéball into the PC Storage system.

"Yes, Professor. I wanna see how's she's been doing since Sinnoh."

"Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Your mother already informed me that that was your original plan earlier today."

"What?" He said, shock evident on his face.

"Yeah, she called about a few minutes ago, actually," Tracey said as he completed a sketch of Pikachu. He showed it to the little mouse, who began cooing over the picture as if it were a prized bottle of ketchup.

That didn't distract Ash from the news he was just informed of, however.

"What is this? Did my mom blab to everyone that I was going to go visit May today?"

Professor Oak turned around to face him. "I think she's just proud of you, Ash. She also mentioned something about grandkids, but…"

"What?"

"Oh, dear. Maybe I should have left that part out," the old professor said as he looked at his assistant, who gave him a firm nod.

"Grandkids! What does she mean, 'grandkids'?" Ash said, getting hysterical.

Tracey started walking towards him. "Ash…"

"All I said was that I was going to visit May! And now she's talking about grandkids?"

"Ash, I think you need to calm down…"

Ash grabbed Tracey by his arms and pulled him close to his face.

"How can I calm down, Tracey? I'm on my way to go visit a friend, and my mother's already talking about grandkids?"

"Ash…"

"I'm sixteen years old, Tracey! I'm not ready for a commitment! I'm not ready to get married! I'm not even ready to become a father!"

"Ash…"

"I'm not ready for anything! I'm just going to go visit May!"

"Ash!"

"Pika-CHUU!"

Pikachu unleashed a mighty Thunderbolt towards his trainer, shocking both Ash and Tracey. They both fell to the ground when the attack ceased.

"Wow, it's been such a long time since I felt one of those. I can see how you won the Pokémon League," Tracey said as he dropped back down on the ground.

"Yeah, thanks for that, buddy. I really needed thaa…" Ash's voice trailed off as he too fell to the ground.

"Pika?"

"Well, I suppose that's one way to handle a sticky situation," Professor Oak said with a sweatdrop.

Pikachu nervously began rubbing the back of his head.

"Um, e-excuse me?" A voice called.

Professor Oak looked up to see a small young girl entering the lab.

"Professor?"

"Ah, yes! You must be Melanie. Welcome!"

"Pika Pikachu!"

The little girl nervously glanced at the two men lying unconsciously on the floor.

"Um, are they gonna be alright?"

"Huh?" Professor Oak turned his head to see his assistant and his grandson's old rival on the floor.

"Oh, yes. They'll be fine. Melanie, can you pass me that pokéball there to your right?"

Melanie turned around and picked up the small white and red ball on the table beside her, enlarging it and handing it to the professor.

She suddenly pulled back. "Wait! Professor, is there a pokémon in here?"

"Why, yes."

"Oh, can I call it out, professor! Please?"

The old man put his hand to his chin.

"I don't see why not. After all, it won't be long before you can begin your own journey. Go ahead."

"Yeah! Alright, C'mon out and help us out!" Melanie cried out as she threw the ball in the air.

A large electric pokemon materialized in front of her. It had a red ball on its tail and a matching red gem on its forehead.

"Wow! An Ampharos!"

"I see you've been doing you're research." Professor Oak said with a chuckle.

"Professor! Does this Ampharos maybe know Heal Bell?"

"How right you are, young lady."

"Can I call out the attack?"

"Please do."

"Alright! Ampharos! Use Heal Bell!"

The large light Pokémon's tail began to glow a bright blue as she began singing. She closed her eyes in concentration as she started moving her tail in a rhythmic pattern while she continued to sing. When she finished her song, the light Pokémon's tail stopped glowing as well as the gem on her forehead.

"Did it work?"

Professor Oak, Melanie, and Pikachu all watched as Ash and Tracey slowly got up off the ground and stood to their feet.

"Wow, that last fall was a doozy," Tracey said as he held his head.

"Ah! My head hurts!" Ash said as he grasped his head.

"We did it!" Melanie cheered as she began jumping up and down.

"We did what?" Ash asked as he curiously watched the joyful little girl.

"Ash, Tracey, this is Melanie. She's beginning her pokémon journey today." Professor Oak sai.

Ash smiled. "Wow, really?"

Tracey extended his hand towards the small girl. "Hey there, Melanie."

The ten year old ignored Tracey and pointed her finger at Ash. "Wait a minute, I know you!"

"You do?" Ash said as he began scratching his head.

"Yeah! You're Ash Ketchum from our very own Pallet Town! You just won the Pokémon League in Sinnoh!"

Ash chuckled. "Well, yeah. You're the first person to actually acknowledge that."

"You're like my hero! I wanna be just like you when I begin my journey!"

"Oh, uh…thanks. I think."

"And I wanna have a Pikachu just like yours!" Melanie said as she began petting Pikachu, causing him to express his pleasure.

"Well, I'm not sure if you're gonna find another Pikachu quite like mine. It's one of a kind," Ash said as he petted Pikachu on his head.

"Pika Pikachu!"

"Well, how would you like to start your pokémon journey now, young lady?" Professor Oak asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Would I!"

"Hoho! What I wouldn't give to have that youthful spirit again! Come with me," He led the way to the upper portion of the lab.

"Ah, here we are!" Professor Oak said as he walked over to the center of the room where three pokéballs rested.

"Here is where you can pick your starter pokémon," Professor Oak said as he released the pokémon held within the pokéballs.

"Every trainer needs a partner, and these are the three available in the Kanto region," Professor Oak began.

"The water type, Squirtle," he said as the baby turtle blew cute little bubbles in the air, followed by a "Squirtle Squirtle!"

"The fire type, Charmander," he said as the baby lizard blew out a few Embers before following it with a "Charr!"

"And the grass type, Bulbasaur," Oak concluded as the little seed pokémon did a cute pose with her Vine Whip, followed by a "Bulba Bulbasaur!"

"This is where you choose your partner, young lady. Make your pick."

"Oh, this is the part I've been dreading!" Melanie said as she gazed upon the three starters.

"Take your time, dear. There's no need to rush. Who you choose as your starter is very important to your success as a trainer."

"No pressure," she mumbled to herself.

"Okay, I…choose…" she began as she gazed upon the young hopeful faces, "I…choose… Charmander!"

"Char!" the fire type pokémon said with excitement.

Bulbasaur and Squirtle slumped down in defeat.

"Are you sure, Melanie?"

"…Yes, I-I'm sure…"

"Charmander!" she cried out as she made a victory sign with her claws.

"Alrighty, then," Oak said as he took up a pokéball from his desk, "Here's Charmander's pokéball and your pokédex, young lady. You'll find it very useful as you begin your journey."

Melanie stared at the other starter pokémon sorrowfully as she held her Charmander in her arms. She walked over to them and started petting them.

"Hey, cheer up, you two. You both are wonderful pokémon and any trainer would be happy, not to mention lucky, to have you. I would take you both if I could, but I can't. I'm sorry."

A small smile appeared on the two starters' faces as they looked up at the young girl. They began snuggling up close to her.

Upon seeing this, Tracey got an idea.

"Hey Professor, didn't you get a call from that pokémon breeder this morning that she was sending you three more pokémon later on this afternoon?"

"As a matter of fact, Tracey, I did. Lynda told me she was bringing me her newly hatched Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur just a few hours ago."

"So, it wouldn't be a problem for Melanie to take these two now, would it?"

Squirtle and Bulbasaur's eyes sparkled as they directed their attention to Professor Oak.

The professor put his hand to his chin and closed his eyes in thought.

"Well, I don't think any other trainer's are coming by today, so I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

Melanie's eyes lit up.

"Really, Professor? I can take Squirtle and Bulbasaur with me?"

"I don't see why not. Looks like you're gonna be the first trainer to ever get three starter pokémon to begin their journey, young lady."

"Wow, really? You hear that, guys? You're all gonna be coming with me!"

The three pokémon cheered as Squirtle and Bulbasaur hopped into Melanie's arms to join Charmander.

"And I know exactly what I'm going to name you!"

"Name you?" Tracey said as he began scratching his head.

"Right, Tracey. Some trainers find it interesting and fun to nickname their pokémon. A Pokémon's nickname is a reflection of the trainer who nicknamed them. Do you know what you want to call your pokémon, Melanie?"

"I sure do Professor," Melanie said as she put all of her pokémon back down on the table.

"I'm gonna name my Charmander, Blaze! How does that sound, buddy?"

Charmander gave her trainer a thumbs up before she jumped right back in her arms.

"And Squirtle, how do you like the name, Shelly?"

"Squirtle Squirtle! Squirtle Squirt!" the little turtle cried as she jumped onto Melanie's head.

"And don't think I forgot about you even a second Bulbasaur. How does the name Floret sound?"

"Bulbasaur Bulba!" she cried out as she hopped off the table and began nuzzling her trainer.

"Those are all wonderful nicknames, Melanie."

"Thanks, Professor."

"Looks like it's settled, then. Young lady, your pokémon journey begins now," the old professor said as he handed her 5 pokéball.

She nodded. "Right! Oh, and Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"After I get a little stronger, will you challenge me to a pokémon battle?"

He smiled. "Sure, just be prepared for the battle of your life!"

"Pi Pikachu!"

"Oh I will, Ketchum! And I'll win! You better believe that!"

"Char!"

"C'mon guys! Blaze, Shelly, and Floret! Let's go show mom my new team! Bye, Professor!" Melanie yelled as she ran down the stairs.

"Goodbye!" Professor Oak called back.

"Well Ash, looks like you've got yourself another rival." Tracey said.

"I guess. She's a nice kid. A little cocky, but nice."

"Pi? Pi Pikachu?"

"I am not cocky, Pikachu!"

Professor Oak shook his head. "Well, one thing's for sure. The battle between you two will be a sight to see."

Ash shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe. Hey, I'll talk to you guys later. I gotta hurry up and get to Viridian City to catch the ferry for Slateport."

Tracey nodded. "Alright. See you later Ash! Call us when you get there!"

"Right, Tracey! Bye Professor!" Ash said as he began running down the stairs, Pikachu right behind him.

"Pika Pi!"

"Bye! Oh, that boy never ceases to surprise me," Oak said as he walked over to the PC to register Melanie as a trainer.

"Hey, Professor?"

"Yes, Tracey?"

"I'm just wondering, did Mrs. Ketchum call anyone else today and tell them that Ash was going to go visit May?"

"You know something, Tracey, I really don't know, but I hope for Ash's sake that she didn't."

* * *

**A/N:** And that concludes part one of this story! I hope you all enjoyed it!

Oh, and please don't forget to review!

And don't forget to Keep on Rocking!


	2. On My Way To Hoenn

"Wait! Wait for us!"

"Pika Pi!"

Ash and Pikachu cried out as they ran towards the ferry.

"Oh man, we're gonna miss it! I knew we should have waited until we got on the boat to eat!"

"Pika! Pi Pikachu!"

"Stop lecturing me Pikachu! I know I was wrong, okay? Right now we gotta to focus on getting on that ship!"

Pikachu shook his head as he continued to help his trainer call out. They both made it to Viriadin City in time to get on the ferry. In fact, they had so much time left over that Ash decided they grab a quick bite to eat before they left.

The problem, however, was the 'quick' in his plan.

But that was all water under the bridge now. Right now, they had to focus on getting on the ferry, otherwise they'd have to wait another two weeks before the next one came in, which was something Ash could not afford to do.

"Wait! Wait! Please don't leave us behind!"

"Pika Pika!"

The chief mate looked up from his post to see a raven headed young man and his Pikachu running towards his ship. He got up from his seat and walked down the boarding ramp to go greet the youth.

"Well, ahoy there, lad. What be your name?"

Ash skidded to a halt before hunching over, trying to catch his breath.

"My…my name's…Ash…"

"Pi-ka…"

"Are…are we too late?" Ash asked as he straightened up.

A small smile spread across the sailor's face. "Nope. You just made it."

"Really?"

"Aye. You're a lucky too. I pressed the cap'n to wait a few extra mins, case we had some late passengers. Looks like you're validating what a said, lad," the broad man said as he backslapped Ash, nearly knocking Pikachu off his back.

"Gee, uh, thanks. Thanks a lot," Ash said as he began rubbing his sore back.

"No problem, buddy. Better board on quick. We 'bout to depart soon."

"Right! Hey, thanks for waiting for us!" Ash said as he began to sprint up the boarding ramp of the ship.

The sailor shook his head as he looked at the youth.

_Boy, what a lad. Humph. Johny will never hear de end from me._

"Ahoy, Sammy! Cap'n said to load up! We 'bout to ship out!" A sailor called from the deck.

"Aye-Aye, Matey. Be up in a jiffy."

Sammy took one last look around the port, before boarding the ship and drawing in the stairs.

_Yes siree, Johny won't be yo-ho-hoin' at sunset._

* * *

Ash began looking around the room as he entered the lounge area. When he heard a cry, he looked around the room, but he didn't see anything.

It wasn't until he felt something tug on his leg that he saw who it was.

"Charmander?"

"Char!" the little fire type cried.

"Well, hey there little buddy? What're you doing away from your trainer?" Ash said as he began petting the small pokémon on her head.

"That Charmander isn't away from its trainer."

Ash looked up to see a pigtailed magenta-headed girl looking at him. It took him a few moments, but he finally recognized who the little girl was.

"Hey, Melanie. Long time no see."

"Speak for yourself. I take it you're going to Hoenn too?"

"Yep. Visiting a friend. What about you? I thought you were gonna go to Pewter City to try to enter the Pokémon League in Kanto?"

"Was. But then I decided to get some new pokémon for my team. Preferably, not from this region. It'd be nice to enter a competition with pokémon that's rare to the region, yah know?"

"Uh, yeah. So did you catch any new pokémon yet?"

"Did you not just hear what I said? I'm trying to catch pokémon _rare_ to the region."

Ash rolled his eyes. "Gee, what happened to the sweet little ten year old I meet back at the lab?"

Melanie crossed her arms and smirked.

"Oh, she's still here. She's just away for a little while."

"Away?"

"Yeah. I heard you were dense…"

"What?" he said slightly annoyed.

"… So, I just wanted to see for myself. Looks like they were proven right cause you're validating what they said. You are dense."

Ash cut his eyes at the little girl.

She flicked her hand. "Anyway, you're still my hero, Ash."

"Gee, thanks."

"But, since you asked, I did manage to catch another pokémon to add to my team. You wanna meet it?"

"Well…"

"C'mon out, Volteen!" Melanie cried out as she threw her pokéball.

A small wool pokémon materialized in front of her trainer.

"Wow, Melanie! You caught a Mareep?"

"Yep. Ash, meet Volteen. The very first pokémon I caught. Say hello Volteen."

"Maree!" the little lamb said cheerfully.

"I caught this little cutie right before I boarded the ship."

"Where?"

"Friend of a friend."

"What?"

"A friend of mine's, Ash. A friend of my friend breeds pokémon. Just so happens she was looking for someone to take care of this little one. So I stepped up to the plate and agreed to take care of this little angel. Blaze did too."

"Char!"

"But, isn't Blaze a baby pokémon too?"

"Your point?"

Ash stared uneasily at the little girl before him. The silence between them was soon broken as a husky voice was heard over the intercom.

_"Ahoy passengers. We be departing the port soon. So please take ye seats and prepare for departure."_

"Guess we better take our seats."

"Aye, Matey. Let us each go to our quarters and rest up for da night," Melanie said as she recalled her Mareep into her pokéball.

"Why, are you talking like that?" Ash asked as he began to uneasily stare at the little girl once more.

"Oh, that? Meh." Melanie said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"What do you mean, meh?"

"See, this sailor challenged me to a game of chess earlier. He got upset when I beat him three times in a row. So then, he challenged me to a battle, which he still lost. He was talking like that the whole time. Called me a 'Scurvy dog' or something. But, hey. I don't mind. He got his battle and I earned myself 50 bucks," she said patting her pants pocket.

"You sound more like a pirate than a sailor."

"Is there really a difference?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A pirate is a sailor, but a sailor isn't necessarily a pirate." Ash corrected

"And again I ask, is there really a difference?"

Ash sighed.

"That's what I thought," She said as she put her hands on her hips.

He shook his head. "Well, congratulations. I guess."

"Whatever."

"Yeah, well. See you later, Melanie." He said as he began walking away.

"You going somewhere?"

"To my cabin. I'm flat out exhausted."

Melanie crossed her arms.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go see if someone else on this ship wants to battle. Let's go Blaze."

And with that, the little ten year old and her Charmander turned around and left, leaving Ash and Pikachu standing there with confused looks on their faces.

"Pika?"

"I don't know, Buddy. But something tells me that the sweet little ten year old we met back at the lab has gone away for a very long, long vacation. And I don't know if she's gonna come back. Ever."

* * *

Ash stood at the railing of the ship, watching the horizon with Pikachu perched on the railing, also looking forward to their eventual destination. There was no sign of the Slateport's coastline yet, but Ash knew there weren't far away from it.

"I'm almost there, May. I'm almost there. It won't be long til'…"

"Who's May?"

Ash nearly fell off overboard as he turned around abruptly to unexpectedly see Melanie looking up at him, curiosity in her big green eyes.

"Melanie? What…What are you…Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Sneak up on me like that!"

"I wasn't sneaking up you?"

Ash held his chest firmly as he tried to catch his breath.

"What are you doing out here by yourself anyway, Ash?"

After his breathing returned to normal, Ash turned back to look over the horizon.

"Just…thinking."

"Who's May?"

That question got his attention. "What?"

"You kept saying _'I'm almost there, May. I'm almost there.'_…Who's May?"

Ash felt his throat grow dry as he tried to calm his nerves. "S-She's a friend."

"A friend, you say?"

"Yeah, a friend."

"Is she that friend you said you were gonna visit today?"

"You sure are asking a lot of questions, Melanie."

Melanie shrugged her shoulders. "I'm curious. I have questions that need to be satisfied."

"And I do not know how to satisfy their needs," Ash said as he continued to look over the horizon.

"You so do!"

"Why are you still here?"

"Why are you so defensive?"

Ash didn't answer as he continued to stare hard at the sea before him.

A large smile appeared on Melanie's face. "Oh my gosh! You like her don't you?"

Ash eyes widened. He turned around to face the little girl. "What?"

"You like her don't you? You so like her!"

"I…I…"

Melanie began pumping her fists. "Oh my gosh! This is so sweet!"

Ash put his hands over his eyes as he felt his face heat up.

"You have a crush on a girl named May!"

Ash sighed. He was starting to get frustrated. "Melanie…"

"I bet it's not even a crush. You love her don't you?"

"Melanie…"

"You love May! You love May!"

"Melanie…" Ash said with annoyance.

"Ash and May, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love. Then comes marriage. Then comes…"

"Melanie!"

Melanie stopped singing to see a very frustrated and annoyed Ash and Pikachu.

"What?"

"Can you just leave me alone, please!"

"But I'm not done with my song. That was very rude of you to…"

"That wasn't a question, Melanie!"

Melanie put her hand to her chest as she gawked at the raven headed trainer.

"Ash…"

"Melanie, go back in the ship and leave…me…alone, please."

"Pika Pi!"

She looked at the electric pokémon on the railing."You too Pikachu?"

"Melanie, I'm asking you. Soon, I'll be demanding…"

"Alright, I'm going, I'm going," she put her hands on her hips, "Sheesh! No sense of humor. It was a joke, Ash."

"Does it look like I'm laughing, Melanie?" He pointed to his face for emphasis.

"No. It looks like you're embarrassed."

"Get out!"

"Fine!" she said as she began stomping off towards the lounge.

"But when you're complaining about how you didn't get to tell this May girl how you feel, don't come crying to me about it. I may be young, but I know a thing or two about relationships. And let me tell you, you suck at it Ash Ketchum!"

And with that said, Melanie stormed off inside the boat, her Charmander behind her.

Ash increased his grip on the railing as he felt himself shake with anger.

Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder. "Pika, Pikachu?"

Ash exhaled loudly. Then, he looked at his best friend. "Yeah, I'm fine, Pikachu."

"Pi Pika?"

"You're right. Guess I should apologize to her later. She's just…so freaking annoying!"

Ash gave a loud sigh before he calmed himself down.

"I'll apologize to her later, Pikachu. But I just wanna think to myself for right now."

Pikachu gave his trainer a nod as he made a victory symbol with his paws.

Ash smiled. "Thanks, buddy."

Ash looked up to see the sunset before him.

_Beautiful. Just like you May._

Ash continued to smile as he thought about wait with expectancy for his eventual destination.

_I'm almost there, May. I'm almost there._


	3. This is Her?

Ash stretched as he got off the ferry.

"Finally. We made it," He said as he began looking around. It had been so long since he'd been to Slateport City, it almost seemed foreign to him.

"We're finally here, Pikachu."

Pikachu smiled at his trainer as he continued to look around the port. He loved the aroma the sea made on the breeze.

"Well, I'm glad _somebody's_ happy."

Ash turned around to see Melanie walk up to him, her hands on her hips, her Charmander, as usual, behind her.

"Oh, uh. Hi, Melanie."

Melanie raised a curious eyebrow at his comment.

"Look, I'm sorry for getting all upset at you before. I shouldn't have blown up in your face like I did. I'm sorry."

A small smile lit up on the ten year old's face.

"Apology accepted. Now come on! We better get a move on if you wanna see that friend of yours. What was her name? May? Why is does it sound so familiar to me?" She put her hand to her chin before she started walking forward again.

Ash grasped his head as he began walking behind the little girl. He knew this was gonna be a headache. He made a mental note to stop at one of the shops and pick up some ibuprofen before he visited May.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Melanie whined as she lazily trailed behind Ash.

Ash closed his eyes in frustration."For the umpteenth time, Melanie, no. We are not there yet."

Melanie sighed as she continued to follow Ash. "I'm so tired."

Ash felt like strangling the little magenta-headed girl. "Then go lie down."

"But then I'll lose you."

"Why are you following me anyway?"

"I told you. I wanna met this May person you're so crazy about. There's something familiar about that name but I just can't put my finger on it."

Ash stopped abruptly as he turned around to face her.

"I told you, she is just a friend."

Melanie made a rude sound. "Oh, please. She's more than _just_ a friend. The evidence is written all over your face. You like her don't you?"

Ash paused as he felt his face heat up. "I…I don't know what you're talking about."

"C'mon, Ash. You don't have to lie. I'm a girl. We have a way of recognizing these things. It's like a sixth sense."

Ash turned away from the little girl and began walking away from her. He didn't know if it was because she was annoying him or if it was because he didn't want her to see how red his face was.

Pikachu jumped off the ground and onto on his shoulder.

"Pika?"

"I'm fine, Pikachu. Just fine."

"Don't lie to your pokémon! What's wrong with you?" Melanie said as she ran in front of Ash.

Ash said nothing but looked down at her Charmander by her side.

"Why are you keeping Charmander outside of its pokéball?"

Melanie began petting her starter on the head.

"Blaze is my companion. Being in a pokéball is no comfort to her. It wants to be by my side all the time. I'd only recall it if things got too dangerous. Isn't Pikachu the same way?"

"Nah. Well, sort off. Pikachu loves being outside here with me, but it'll never go in its pokéball under any circumstances. It hates its ball!"

"True," She began looking around.

"Where did you say we were again, Ash?"

"Petalburg Woods." He said as he continued walking.

A smile lit up on Melanie's face. "Good! That means we're only a few minutes…"

"Hours." Ash corrected.

"…away from Petalburg City. C'mon, Ash! Let's go!" Melanie began running ahead of him, her Charmander at her side.

Ash shook his head.

"These last three days have been a blast, haven't they, buddy?"

Pikachu gave his trainer a questioning look. He actually enjoyed Melanie's company. It gave him something to laugh about every time they were together, even if it was at Ash's expense.

* * *

Ash again popped some ibuprofen pills in his mouth as Melanie's excessive rattling began giving him a headache.

"Man, this girl could talk the hind legs off a Slowpoke."

"Pika…" Pikachu said in agreement.

"Is it just me, or is she getting louder the closer we get to May?"

Oblivious to his remark, Melanie kept on talking.

"I mean, I don't get it Ash. Paper cuts. I get like twenty of them a year, but I've never cut myself with a knife. I mean if they're so dangerous, don't you think I would have cut myself by now?"

"For the last time Melanie, I don't care."

"But honestly Ash, have you ever cut yourself with a knife?"

Ash began massaging his forehead. "Oh, this girl is gonna drive me insane."

"Looks like May already did that," She said with a smirk.

Ash almost charged at the little pigtailed headed girl but thought against it once he realized where he was.

Before him was the Petalburg City Pokémon Gym. The gym where young trainers in Hoenn hoped to get their fifth badge and where his secret crush had lived.

Ash began to get nervous as he stared upon the building.

Taking a deep brath, Ash gathered up all of his courage and began walking over towards the house adjoined to the gym. He was about to knock on the door when Melanie grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her. He hid behind some bushes.

"Melanie, what are you doing?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"I think I see someone."

"Melanie, I'm in the process of…"

"Shush!" Melanie said as she ran out into an open field.

A large smile lit up on her face. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe this!"

Ash stared at the little girl in confusion. When he looked up to see who Melanie was referring to, he nearly doubled over in astonishment.

He saw a girl with sapphire blue eyes and copper brown. She wore an orange zip up sleeveless jacket, with a black collar, and a matching orange skirt with pokéball insignias. She also wore black biker shorts underneath the skirt, and had on white gloves that were black at the fingertips. A green fanny pack was around her waist and an emerald green bandana was on her head.

Ash's heart swooned at the sight of his female best friend. He began to feel nervous all of a sudden and he felt his mouth go dry.

He watched as she continued to train her pokémon.

"Now, Blaziken! Use Flamethrower on Glaceon! Glaceon, intercept it with Shadow Ball!"

The blaze pokémon used her mighty legs to jump up high in the air before releasing a stream of fire toward her opponent. Glaceon remained grounded as she began charging up before releasing the dark ball of energy towards the large fire-type pokémon. The two attacks collided, creating a small explosion and a cloud of dust to form.

May was about to give her pokémon their next attack, when a loud high-pitched squeal broke her out of her concentration. She turned to see a tan skinned young boy with raven black hair and small little pigtailed girl staring at her.

She smiled when she recognized who the boy was. "Ash? Ash, is that really you?"

Ash struggled to speak. His throat felt so dry.

Finding his voice, Ash opened up his mouth to say something, but was cut off as Melanie gave another loud high-pitched squeal.

May seemed unfazed, and rushed up to give her friend a hug. She enveloped him in a tight embrace and a flabbergasted expression spread across Ash's face as felt May's chest pressed up against his torso.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it's really you Ash!" May said as she pulled back and looked at him.

Ash knew he had to be blushing deeply since his face was so hot. He felt Pikachu hop off his shoulder and onto May's.

"Pika Pi!" He said cheerily.

"Hey, Pikachu! I missed you," She started petting the little electrical mouse.

"He's missed you too, May."

"And I missed you, Ash," May said as she enveloped her friend in another hug, "Oh, it's so good to see you."

Ash felt his grow hot from the closeness between the two of them, but he never got a chance to respond since Melanie cut herself in.

"Oh my gosh! Y-You're May Maple! _The_ May Maple! You won the Johto Grand Festival! You're like my idol!"

"Hey! I thought you said I was your idol?" Ash said after he freed himself of May's embrace, or rather until May let go of him.

"No. I said you were my hero. But _May's_ my idol. I wanna be just like you when I grow up!" She said, turing her attention back to the fourteen year old female.

"Thanks for the sensitivity, Mel," Ash said as he crossed his arms. Pikachu hopped back onto his shoulder and began nuzzling his face, causing Ash to smile. He scratched his partner under his chin.

May smiled at the little girl's comment. "Well, thank you. I'm flattered. No one has really called me their idol before."

"Oh, totally! You're like my total idol and I wanna be a top Coordinator just like you!"

May flicked her hand innocently. "Oh, stop. You're making me blush."

"Which reminds me," Ash said, "Congratulations on winning the Grand Festival, May."

"Thanks, Ash. And same to you for winning the Sinnoh League."

"You know?"

"How could I not?"

"Wait a minute!" Melanie shouted, "Ash! Is this the May you were referring to before?"

Ash's smile instantly disappeared.

"What does she mean, _the_ May you were referring to Ash?" May asked as curiosity spiked her interest.

Ash felt his face heat up once more as he continued to stare at his friend.

Melanie began to get excited. "Oh my gosh! Oh this is rich! I can't believe that you li…"

Melanie was cut off as Ash put his hand over her mouth and looked nervously at May.

"Wow, what a kid. Talking up a blue streak has always been her specialty," he said with a sweatdrop, causing his friend to raise her eyebrows in response.

"Hey, we better get a move on and tell your parents that I'm here. I'm sure Max'll be excited as well," he said as he hurriedly started heading back towards the gym.

May crossed her arms. "Oh, they'll be surprised all right. We weren't expecting you to come so soon."

May's statement gave him pause. He stopped walking and thought about what she said.

'_We weren't expecting you to come so soon.'_

_They were expecting me? Did they already know I was coming?_


	4. You Know Too?

Ash tried to match May's strides as he followed her to her house. He didn't care that Melanie was being left behind or that she grumbling to herself that Ash had put his hand over mouth. He was only focused on getting answers from his friend.

"You knew I was coming, May?"

"Yep."

"How? Oh, God. Please don't tell me my mother told you."

May stopped walking. "Your mother?"

"Yeah. You mean, s-she didn't call you?" he asked, starting to feel slightly embarrassed.

"I don't know. You'll have to ask my mom. She's the one who told me," she said as she started walking again.

Ash could feel his face heat up again. He didn't know if he could live it down if his mother had called May's parents and told them in advance that he was coming to visit their daughter.

He'd just die!

So caught up in his thoughts, Ash didn't realized that he was already back at the gym. It wasn't until he heard May jingle her keys in the lock that he noticed.

He heard the click and saw May open the door.

He swallowed hard.

"Mom, Dad. I'm back. And I've got some visitors with me." She said, smiling at Ash.

"In the kitchen, dear."

May made a motion with her hand for Ash and Melanie to follow her in the kitchen.

The moment the three stepped into the kitchen, a large smile appeared on Caroline's face, but not on Norman's. He didn't look upset. More of a _'You're here early'_ kind of look.

"Well hello there, Ash. It's nice to see you again."

"Thanks, Caroline. It's nice to see you too," Ash said as he began nervously rubbing the nape of his neck.

Caroline's smile widened. "Oh, we were tickled pink when your mother called us…"

_I knew it!_

"…and told us that you were coming to Hoenn."

"Not too, pink," Norman said as he put his newspaper down, "but we are happy to see you again."

"Uh, thanks?"

Caroline lightly slapped Norman on his shoulder.

"Oh, Norman, be nice," she whispered in his ear.

"What?"

Caroline shot her husband a look before going back over to the stove.

"Hello, who is this little lady?" Norman said as he stared at the small little pigtailed headed girl behind Ash.

Ash smiled. "Oh, yeah I almost forgot. This is a trainer from Pallet Town. She…"

"_She_ can introduce herself," Melanie said as she stepped in front of Ash.

Everyone sweatdropped at the little girl's rashness.

"Hello. My name's Melanie Striker. I'm a starting trainer and this is my partner, Blaze."

"Char!"

"It's nice to meet all of you."

"Oh, uh. It's nice to meet you too, Melanie," Caroline said nervously.

"I know. The look on your face says it all," she said with crossed arms, causing everyone to sweatdrop once more.

Ash, still feeling a little nervous that his mother hand told practically everybody that he was coming, wanted to clear something up.

"Uh, Caroline?"

"Yes, Ash?"

"Earlier, you said my mom called you and told you that I was coming to visit?"

"Yes, that's correct," she said as she put a frying pan on the stove.

"Did she," he began, "Did she mention why I came over here?"

"No."

_Thank you, Lord!_

"But I presume it was to congratulate May or something. Or perhaps just a casual visit."

"Yes! That's exactly what it is!" He exclaimed.

Ash got a few stares from everyone in the room as he said that last statement so loud. His face began to heat up.

"I-I'm sorry."

A small smile formed on Norman's face. "That reminds me, congratulations on winning the Sinnoh League, Ash."

"Oh, uh, thanks, Norman," Ash said, still uncomfortable with the situation.

"Pi Pikachu!"

"May? Did I hear you come…" Max asked as he entered the kitchen. He got his answer when he saw his sister standing in the middle of the kitchen with two other people in tow.

"Never mind," he said as he flicked his hand.

"Hey, Max," Ash said cheerily.

Max looked up. "Ash? Is that you?"

"Sure is." He said with a nod.

"Pika, Pikachu!"

Max blinked twice. "What're doing here?"

"Can't a guy just visit his friends every once in a while?"

"Yeah, Max! Why do you have to pry so much?" May asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Well _excuse_ me for being a little curious," her little brother said with crossed arms. He raised his eyebrow questionably once he saw the third (including Pikachu) and youngest visitor in his home.

"Who are you?"

"The name's Melanie. Trainer from Pallet Town and on her way to becoming a Pokémon Master and Top Coordinator. Who are you?"

"Uh, Max. Max Maple."

Melanie's face dropped. "Max Maple? Younger brother of May Maple, Johto Grand Festival Winner?"

Max started pulling on his hair. "Arg! Why am I always being referred to that?"

"Because you're the younger brother of a champion." Melanie said with a smile.

"Grr, I'm not just May's younger brother!"

"But you are."

Max began to seethe with anger. "Who are you?"

"I'm Melanie Striker. Trainer from Pallet Town and on her way to becoming a Pokémon Master and Top Coordinator."

"You already told me that!"

"Well, you did ask me who I was."

Max began to pulling at his hair once more.

"You know, she has a point Max," May said as she walked over to her younger brother, "I mean, I lost my title as _'Norman's daughter'_ by making something out of myself. Now I'm known as _'The Princess of Hoenn'_ and _'Johto Grand Festival Winner'_."

Max stared angrily at his older sister causing Melanie to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. Just you." She said, squinting at him.

Max balled up his fists.

"Yeah, well, you know what? In a couple of months, I'll be ten, and I'll be able to start my own pokémon journey and be known as Hoenn's Champion!"

Melanie smirked.

"Keep on dreaming, buddy. But hey, if you try hard enough, and believe strong enough, then _maybe_ you'll make it into the Pokémon League."

Max left the room with a huff as he stormed upstairs. He slammed the door to his room.

"He's cute," Melanie said with a smile, causing Ash to shake his head and Pikachu to chuckle nervously.

After a few moments of silence, Norman stood up and gave his wife a peck on the cheek.

"Well, I'd love to stay and hear about all you're travels, Ash, but I have a meeting at four and I'd better leave now. See you all later on this evening."

"Bye, Dad." May said, waving her father goodbyre.

Norman nodded. He took a biscuit out of a basket on the counter and took a bite as he walked in the front room and out the door.

"Oh, Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I'm gonna go out to train my pokémon some more." May said as she started for the door.

"Okay, dear. Have fun. Dinner will be waiting for you when you come back."

"Okay, Mom. You coming, Ash?"

"O-Of course," A goofy grin spread across his lips as he again began to feel nervous.

"I'm going too!" Melanie proclaimed as she trotted behind them.

Ash's smile disappeared. He looked back towards the little ten year old.

"W-What do you mean, _you're_ going too?"

"I mean, I'm going with you guys too. What better way for me to be the best trainer I can be than to hang out my hero and my idol?"

Ash put his hand to his face. Here, he had a glorious opportunity to tell his secret crush how he felt and it was dashed away as quickly as it appeared because of this little monster, who wouldn't leave him alone.

What did fate have against him?


	5. Rivals Reunited

"And after I won the Grand Festival, I decided to come back home and relax for a while. I knew my pokémon were exhausted and I knew they deserved the rest."

Ash smiled as he continued to listen to his friend speak. So far, neither of them went out to train any of their pokémon. They were just talking about their travels and their respective wins at their respective tournaments as they laid under a big oak tree on top of a hill, which was just fine for Ash. To him, May's voice was like the voice of an angel.

His smiled even wider when he realized that Melanie was still off training her pokémon. She didn't really have anything to talk about and figured free time was training time. Although Ash didn't know the reason, he didn't give it much thought when she decided to go away for a little while. After all, she was irking his nerves for four whole days. He could use the time away from the little ten year-old.

Ash continued to nod his head as he continued to listen to May.

"I was a little homesick too, so it didn't take me long to decide whether to catch the ferry to Hoenn the following day."

"I know exactly how you feel, May."

"You do?"

Ash sat up straight.

"Of course. I haven't been home for months, not to mention the fact that I rarely get to talk to my mom. And whenever I do stop by after my journey, she does this guilt thing on me every time just because I only spend a day or so home before beginning my next journey! Like four days ago, I tried to tell her that was coming here to visit you and she…"

"Ash?"

"Huh?"

"You're monologuing."

"Oh, sorry. Guess I've been spending too much time with Ms. Priss over there," he said pointing to Melanie in the distance, who was telling her pokémon to attack a nearby tree.

"Stop," May said giving Ash a playful shove, "I think she's kind of sweet."

"Sweet? May, sweet Melanie went on vaca the moment she became a trainer."

"Ash."

"I'm serious. I met sweet Melanie. Sweet Melanie was a naïve innocent little girl who loved all pokémon of all kinds. This!" He pointed at her again, "This Melanie right here? I have no clue about. She's nothing like the sweet Melanie I met in Pallet Town. She's rude. She's bossy. She's conceited. She's cocky. It's like she has two faces or something."

"She's not the only one who can be cocky, Ashy," May said in a sing-song voice, causing Pikachu to laugh and Ash to scowl.

"What is with you two? I am not cocky! I'm competitive I admit, but I am not cocky!"

"Have you seen yourself when you get fired up, Ash?"

"Competitive!"

"You can be competitive and still be cocky."

"May!"

"Ash, I'm cocky. I admit that. I'm cocky. I know I'm cocky. Competitive too."

Ash chuckled. "Trust me, I know. I've seen the way you get remember?"

"Shut up," she said as she nudged him playfully again, causing them both to laugh. Ash thought that was the sweetest little laugh he ever heard.

A few moments passed where the two shared a moment together, gazing into each other's eyes. Ash began to feel nervous again and quickly turned away to keep May from seeing his heating face. Likewise, May did the same.

Ash gulped as he tried desperately to slow his heart rate down. After he was sure that his heart wouldn't plunge straight out of his chest, he turned back around to face May.

"Hey, May?" He said, his voice cracking.

"Yeah, Ash?"

"You know you're my best friend, right?"

"Of course."

Pikachu crossed his tiny arms and stared angrily at his human. He knew this was a special moment between the two humans and that it was time for his trainer to tell May how he felt, but Ash's words still hurt. But after given it a second thought, Pikachu shrugged it off. He watched the two with interest and listen to his trainer, waiting for him to tell May his feelings.

Ash bit his bottom lip. "And you know you'll always be my best friend, well, human best friend, right?"

Pikachu smiled at this.

"Of course, Ash."

Ash let out a small sigh as he continued. "May, there's something I wanna tell you."

"I'm listening." She said, leaning closer to him.

He gulped. "May, I…"

"Hey, you guys!"

Ash's eyes snapped opened as he saw Melanie run up to approach them. His surprised state quickly changed into anger when he realized the girl interrupted his chance to tell May how he felt all these years.

"You guys!"

"What Melanie! Can't you see that we're busy?" Ash said angrily.

Melanie crossed her arms.

"Well _excuse_ me!"

Ash sighed. "What is it, Melanie?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll just go tell Blaze," she said as she turned away from the two with a huff.

Ash and May stared in confusion as the little girl walked further and further away from them.

"Ugh! That girl is such a pain!"

May blinked. "O-kay. Anyway, what was it you were saying?" She said, turning her attention back to Ash.

Ash a paused. "Saying?"

"Yeah, you said you wanted to tell me something."

"Oh, uh…" Ash started rubbing the nape of his neck, "N-never mind."

May's heart sank. She had a feeling what it was he was going to tell her, but now, he wasn't going to tell her anything. "Are you sure?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm sure."

"Okay."

Ash heard the disappointment in her voice. He wanted to say something to make her feel better but he couldn't think of anything since he felt the same way.

Finally thinking of something, Ash opened his mouth to speak, but was once again cut off by Melanie as called out to them.

"Hey, you guys! C'mon! Let's go! We still have a lot of ground to cover."

Ash exhaled loudly as he stood up. He held out his hand to help May up. She took it, and the two began walking down the hill and after the magenta headed pigtailed ten year old.

* * *

"Tell me again why we're following her?" May asked.

"I really don't know the answer to that, May." He replied tiredly.

Ash let out another sigh as he and May continued to follow Melanie through the town.

"Hey, May? Isn't that your brother?" Melanie asked pointing towards the little boy exiting the pokémart.

"Yeah. What is he doing here?"

"Looks like he's buying some supplies," Ash pointed to the brown paper bag he held in his hands.

"Max!" May shouted as she ran to her little brother, Ash and Melanie right behind her, "Max!"

Max stopped walking when he saw his older sister running towards him. "May?"

"Max," May said once she got close to him, "Max, what are you doing here?"

"Mom asked me to pick up some supplies for her. She…"

Max was interrupted as a tiny Pokémon with bright yellow fur, black triangle-shaped ears, and two pink cheeks popped up on his shoulder. A red bandana was wrapped around her right ear and continued down to her neck where the tie was made.

Once the pokémon saw May, she cried out in happiness as she jumped from Max's shoulder to May's, nuzzling her face at seeing her trainer again.

"Pi Pichu!"

May started petting the small pokémon. "Pichu?"

"Pichu!"

"You have a Pichu, May?"Ash asked with curiosity as he gazed up at the small electric pokémon perched on her shoulder.

"Yeah. Remember that girl from the pokémon egg farm back in Kanto? The one who gave me Eevee when it was just a little egg?"

Ash put his hand to his chin as he thought about it. "Yeeahh, that girl, Nicolette. Man, was she crazy about you."

May nodded.

"Well, when I was on the ferry on my way back home I saw her again. She said that thanks to me, she was able to build up enough courage to start her own journey to becoming a pokémon coordinator. She gave me Pichu as a way to show her appreciation, though it was only an egg at the time."

"Pi!"

Ash smiled. "Wow, that's great May!"

"Pi Pikachu!" His pokémon said in agreement.

May smiled at Ash's comment, but she still hadn't forgotten what her brother did.

"Max, why did you bring Pichu out here? You know it's still just a baby."

Max crossed his arms, the bag still in his hand.

"I didn't just bring Pichu out here. It followed me. You left poor little Pichu back at home, all lonely and with no one to play with. You know it doesn't like to be in her ball and now you completely abandon it?"

"I didn't abandon Pichu!"

"May," Ash said, "Pichu doesn't like being in her ball?"

May turned away from her brother to face Ash. She tried to force her brother's hurtful words out of her mind.

"It not some much Pichu dislikes being in its ball. It just prefers to run around and play and to be social. Not to mention ride on my head from time to time."

At this, Pichu hops from May's shoulder onto her head. "If it makes my pokémon happy, why not?"

"Has it been in a pokémon contest yet?" Ash asked.

"Not yet. We still have a lot of training to do, but Pichu has watched some of my other pokémon compete and cheers them on, much like Plusle and Minun do," she said as she took the baby mouse off her head and held her in her arms.

"It's so cute!" Melanie cooed as she began fiddling with the little Pokémon's paws, causing the little mouse to squeal with enjoyment.

"Char!"

Melanie turned around to her Charmander looking at her scornfully, as if she felt somewhat betrayed.

"Oh, but you're still my cutie-pie, Blaze. You best believe that. No one can take your place."

The Charmander smiled at this, giving her trainer a victory symbol as she leaped into Melanie's arms.

Melanie smiled knowing that her starter had forgiven her but soon stopped smiling. She looked off into the distance, listening for something.

"Hey, you guys hear that?"

"Hear what, Melanie?" Ash asked as he began looking around.

"That. That sound," she said as she looked to her left towards a path that led to an open field, "It sounds like someone's battling."

Ash shook his head. "Oh, c'mon. You exaggera…"

"Let's go check it out!" she said as she sprinted off.

"Melanie! Gah, that girl never stops!" Ash said as he, May and Max ran after the little girl.

_Why do we keep following her?_

* * *

Melanie's smile widened once she got onto the field.

"I was right!"

"Melanie," Ash said with exhaustion, "Mel…Melanie, why did you take off like that?"

"Look!"

Ash, May, and Max all looked in the direction where Melanie was pointing. They saw two trainers standing in a clearing, apparently having a pokémon battle.

On the right, was a girl with hazel brown eyes and light brown hair that flowed down to the middle of her back. She was wearing a teal tight-fitting tank top and a thigh length ruby red skirt with an ebony belt. She had on cream colored opened-toed sandals with pumps and a cream colored summer-style hat with a ruby red pokéball symbol on the front. A sunshine yellow pack was hanging from her left shoulder.

On the other side of the field was a boy. He had deep mahogany brown eyes and brown hair. He was wearing an onyx black camp shirt and loose-fitting indigo colored jeans. A grey fanny pack was around his waist and a purple pendant hung from his neck.

Ash didn't recognize the girl, but he was certain he knew the guy she was battling.

"Gary?"

* * *

Gary stood tall as he continued to analyze the battle field. He tried to think of a strategy to beat the girl and her Raichu. They were both up to their last pokémon and neither of them were giving up.

Gary smirked. How he admired this girl.

After shaking himself loose of his thoughts, Gary looked towards his Umbreon and gave his next attack.

"All right, Umbreon! Use Shadow Ball!"

Umbreon opened up his mouth and began charging, soon releasing a dark ball of energy towards the electric mouse.

The girl's smile widened and she gave her pokémon her next attack.

"Lightning, intercept it with Zap Cannon, then use Quick Attack!"

The small electric mouse created an electrical field from her mouth and launched it at her target. The colliding attacks caused an explosion to form.

Not waiting until the smoke cleared, Lightning shot through the cloud of dust and charged straight toward her opponent at incredibly fast speeds.

"Quick, Umbreon! Dodge it!"

Before Umbreon could move, Lightning hit him with her attack, causing Umbreon to skid across the ground to a stop, before forcing himself back up to his feet.

"You okay, Umbreon?" Gary asked as he looked towards his best friend, concern in his eyes.

"Be…Umbreon!" Umbron said once he got to his feet, staring down his opponent.

"All right, then. Now Umbreon, use Hidden Power!"

The moonlight pokémon eyes began to glow white as he started releasing radiating waves of energy towards the Raichu.

The female trainer smirked as she gave her pokémon her next attack. "Now Lightning, use Surf!"

"What?" The group exclaimed in unison as they looked towards the female trainer.

"That Raichu knows how to use Surf?" Ash exclaimed as he continued to look on at the display.

The Raichu's eyes glowed white as her body was enveloped by a yellow energy. A few moments later, a huge tidal wave was seen coming behind the electrical mouse. Use the wave to lift her, Lightning began riding the wave, getting closer and closer to her opponent.

Sweat began to trickle down Gary's face as he gazed upon the display. The bipedal rodent was gaining on his pokémon.

Thinking fast, Gary gave his pokémon his next attack. "Umbreon, jump in the air and use Double Team!"

Umbreon's body glowed white as he began creating identical copies of himself.

"That's not gonna work, baby," the girl said as she looked back towards her pokémon, "Now Lightning! Attack Umbreon with Surf!"

The Raichu gave a large cry as she jumped into the air. Making direct motions with her paws, she sent the wave down, hitting all the Umbreon copies, soon revealing the original and sending him crashing into the ground.

"Umbreon!" Gary cried out as he saw his pokémon get plummeted by the tidal wave.

To his amazement, when the water evaporated, Umbreon was still standing, causing both the girl and her Raichu to stare in shock.

"How is it still standing?"

Gary smiled.

"Through love and friendship, Harmony. Now Umbreon, let's show these two what we're really made of!"

"Umbreon!"

"Now, Umbreon, let's finish this battle! Giga Impact!"

A yellow-orange energy covered Umbreon's body. A purple energy sphere surrounded Umbreon and swirled around him.

"Two can play at that, baby. Now Lightning, let's end this battle with Volt Tackle!"

Lightning began running towards Umbreon, soon being engulfed in electricity as she prepared to tackle her opponent.

"Now, Umbreon!"

"Do it, Lightning!"

The two pokémon gave a loud cry as they took one large leap and tackled each other.

The energy between the two combined attacks increased and soon created an explosion. Both pokémon cried out in pain as they spiraled in opposite directions. They hit the ground and bounced off of it three times before skidding across the ground and stopping with a thud.

"Umbreon!"

"Lightning!"

After the smoke cleared, both pokémon had spirals for eyes, the clear indication of a knock out.

Realizing that the battle was a draw, both Gary and Harmony walked over to their pokémon, consulting them.

"Hey, Umbreon, thanks. You were awesome, pal."

"Be…"

"Thank you, Lightning. You were amazing."

"Rai…"

After praising their pokémon both trainers walked up towards the other, smiling widely.

"That was some battle, Harms. I can see how you became Johto's champion." Gary said, shaking her hand.

"Don't sell yourself short, baby. You were incredible. I had no idea my pokémon researcher was so strong," She began pinching his cheeks. Gary smiled lovingly at her as he took her hand and kissed it.

The two's little moment was interrupted when Gary noticed the small group of onlookers behind Harmony.

"Well if it isn't little Ashy," he said with a smirk.

Ash raised his hands. "Gah! Will you stop calling me that!"

"Whatever," he said as he flicked his hand.

Despite his anger at being called that childish nickname by his old rival, Ash and the others walked up to go greet Gary and the other trainer.

"How's it been, Ashy?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"All you have to do is ask, Ashy-boy." He said with a smirk.

Ash starting growled.

"Oh, don't take it personally, Ash. Gar-bear has a thing for giving people nicknames," Harmony said as she playfully shoved Gary.

Gary turned to face the group. "Ash and….company…I'd like you to meet, Harmony. She's…"

"Wait a minute!" Melanie exclaimed as she stepped in front Ash, "I know you!"

"You can't be serious!" Ash said as he began getting a strong feeling of déjà vu.

"I know you! You're Gary Oak! You're that pokémon researcher who figured out how to revive an Aerodactyl from a piece of amber!"

"Well, uh, thanks. Glad you didn't call me the grandson of the famous Professor Oak," Gary said with a sweatdrop.

"And you!" Melanie screamed with excitement as she pointed towards Harmony, starting her.

"Y-You're Harmony Song! You won the Johto Pokémon League and beat all of the Elite Four! You even won the Kanto Grand Festival! You're Johto's Champion! _And_ you're a Top Coordinator!"

"Well, er, thank you," Harmony replied nervously.

"You guys are like my whole reason for becoming a trainer! My whole aspiration and purpose for living is to become just like you guys!" She said feverishly, causing Gary and Harmony to sweatdrop once more.

May looked on at the display in confusion, while Ash wasn't the least bit fazed and shook his head.

"Just your typical fangirl, huh Melanie?" he said with crossed arms.

"But…I thought…" May said with confusion.

"Don't be the least bit fazed by this, May. She's done this twice already. I wouldn't be surprised if she started screaming if she even saw Team Rocket. _'Oh, I can't believe this! Y-You're the famous Team Rocket! I have a profile on you guys! You are the largest organization to fail so miserably in a time period of three years. Can I have your autograph?'_" Ash said doing a horrible impression of Melanie.

"Excuse you!" Melanie said with crossed arms, "I'm still here yah know! I can hear _everything_ you're saying about me!"

"Who said I didn't want you to hear?" He said, evening his gaze at her.

Melanie hugged her arms tighter as she cut her eyes at Ash, who reflected the same look at her.

"O-kay, guys," Gary said as he began waving his arms, "I'd like to stay and talk but here is not the place. Harms and I have a camp set up a little further back. If you wanna come along you can," Gary said as he slipped his arm around his girlfriend's waist and walked off.

After a few moments, the group started after them, curious about what the pokémon researcher was doing here in Hoenn. But that did nothing to stop Ash and Melanie from arguing the whole way there.


	6. Girlfriends and Orre

Everyone gathered around the lunch table after Gary led them to his campsite. They continued to listen to him tell his story.

"And I came to Hoenn to continue some of the research I started before. Harmony insisted on coming with me and I couldn't really get her to change her mind."

"That's because we're an item, baby. I'll be with you for as long as I live," she said as she wrapped her arm around his, causing everyone else to sweat in embarrassment.

"Just when did you two become a couple, Gary? You never mentioned to me that you had a girlfriend," Ash said after shaking off his embarrassment.

Gary smirked. "Good question. Well, you see Ashy…"

"Stop calling me that!"

"…I met Harmony way back, after I lost to you in the Pokémon League…"

"So you admit it!"

Gary sighed. "Yes, Ash. I admit it. I lost to you in the Pokémon League. I'm a big boy now. I have no problem saying it. It's in the past now. Can we please move on from there?"

After several moments of silence, Gary continued.

"Like I was saying, after I lost to Ash in the Pokémon League, I did some soul searching and I decided to become a pokémon researcher like my granddad."

"Soul searching?" Max asked.

Gary nodded.

"Yeah, Max. See, I used to be a real jerk back then. I was always being surrounded by cheerleaders, which really wasn't a bad thing since I had a fanbase…In fact, it was quite enjoyable. But it made me arrogant. My loss to Ash made me look at myself in a new light. I started becoming more of a competent trainer. I ditched the cheerleaders and found someone I really wanna be with," he said glancing lovingly at Harmony.

"Like I said, Harms and I met back in Pallet Town. Soon after I told my granddad, or who you guys refer to as, Professor Oak, about my plans of following in his footsteps and becoming a Pokémon Researcher, I met Harmony. She was dropping off some of her pokémon to begin her journey in Johto. And my granddad felt it necessary to introduce us to each other and become _'closer'_. His words, not mines. Needless to say, we hit it off immediately. I traveled with her to Johto and supported her all the way. I also got to catch up on my research too. We've been together ever since."

"Wow, Gary. That's…some story," Ash said hesitantly. He wasn't sure if he felt comfortable talking about Gary's love life since he couldn't start one of his own.

"So you guys are like lovebirds?" Melanie asked with interest.

"I guess you could say that," Gary said with a shrug.

"Please, Gar. Don't you think we're a little more than that? We've been a couple for four years. Long I know," Harmony said as she made a gesture with her hand.

"That's why I decided to up the level in our relationship by giving Harms something I felt was needed," he said as Harmony held up her left hand to reveal the ring on her finger.

"Hold up a second Gary," Ash said as he examine the ring on rival's girlfriend's finger, "That looks like a…a…promise…ring."

Gary smiled. "That's because it is, Ash."

The group gaped at his statement.

"Gary gave this to me four months ago," she said admiring the ring on her finger.

"It's an _angel_ promise ring. 14Kt white gold set with a .60ct round with a red ruby holding the center. The perfect ring for my own angel," he said staring amorously at his girlfriend.

"And the best part about it is that this ring can also be presented to symbolize engagement."

"Though, that's not the purpose, baby."

"But it does mean something, Harms."

Ash shook his head as he continued to stare at the ring. He couldn't believe Gary would do something like this so soon. "Gary, you're sixteen years old…"

"Seventeen, Ash. Turned seventeen last month."

"…how could you have given away a promise ring just like that?"

"I didn't _just_ buy the ring, Ash," Gary said slightly annoyed, "There's a reason why I drained a considerable amount of money from my bank account buying the damn thing. I love Harmony. With all my heart. I bought the ring because I'm serious about our relationship. A promise ring is a ring worn to indicate a serious promise made to oneself or another. I've made a serious promise to Harmony that she's the only girl for me. Yeah, it cost me a lot of money, but it was worth it. Harmony is the girl I want spend the rest of my life with and I let her know that by giving her this ring. I didn't have to propose to her to let her know that."

"Oh, Gary!" Harmony said as she enveloped her boyfriend in a Snorlax-sized hug, "That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say about me!"

"Oh, that's so romantic," May said, her eyes beginning to sparkle.

"I can't believe this! This is the best day of my life!" Melanie said as she began jumping up and down.

Even Pikachu cooed over the whole thing.

Max sweatdropped with embarrassment while Ash scowled.

_Again, Gary wins. Nothing he does is ever wrong. I'm gonna have to do a hell of a lot to impress May, if I ever get that far._

* * *

"So, Harmony, was Lightning your starter pokémon?" May asked as she watched the female mouse play a game of tag with Pikachu and Pichu.

Harmony smiled. "Not, exactly. Well, kinda. I guess…I kinds had two starter pokémon."

She saw the confused look on their faces and knew she had to explained further.

"You see, when I started my journey, I initially intended on picking Charmander as my starter pokémon, which I did."

Blaze smiled at this, making a victory sign with her claws.

"But on my way to the lab, I noticed that Prof. Oak was in the field. Apparently he was doing some research on an Eevee when he noticed me. He immediately stopped what he was doing and stood up and greeted me. That's when Lightning came into the picture."

Harmony glanced at her pokémon running around before continuing.

"Professor Oak and I heard a cry, and before we knew it, a small little Pichu popped up in front of us. Now let me tell you, Lightning was not the most pleasant of pokémon before we became friends."

Sometime while Harmony was talking, Lightning, Pichu, and Pikachu, stopped playing their little game and began listening intently to what the older teenager was saying.

"Lightning's nature as a Pichu was…somewhat serious and arrogant."

"Chu!"

"Well you were."

Lightning crossed her arms at her trainer's statement.

Harmony shook her head. "Anyway, Lightning fell out of a tree above us and hit its head, rubbing it after it got up and scaring the Eevee away. Now, being the caring person that I am, I decided to see how it was doing."

**Harmony's Flashback**

"Oh, you poor thing," Harmony said as she approached the tiny mouse pokémon.

"Harmony, wait…"

Before Professor Oak could say anything, the Pichu let loose a Thunderbolt, shocking Harmony. When the attack ceased, Harmony fumbled back, trying to shake off the shock.

Professor Oak approached her. "Goodness! Are you okay, my dear?"

"Never better," Harmony replied, still a little dazed from the electrical shock.

"This Pichu must be very agitated. They don't usually attack like that," Professor Oak said as he gazed upon the small mouse.

"You might be right, Professor," Harmony said, looking at the small cuts on the baby pokémon's back.

Pichu cried out in pain as she went down on all fours.

"Professor, I think it's hurt."

Maintaining her balance, Pichu lunged herself at the two humans with a speedy Quick Attack.

"Professor, look out!" Harmony cried as she pushed the old man out of the way.

Pichu, skidded to a halt when she missed her targets, though, she may have been a little quick on the draw since she hit a nearby tree soon after.

"Are you okay, Professor?"

"Yes, yes. I'm fine," the former radio talk show host said as he stood up.

"Pi…"

Oak began stroking his chin. "I don't get it. Pichu are usually very playful and social pokémon. They aren't ones to pick fights."

"Maybe someone picked a fight with it."

Harmony's eyes grew large when she saw a loose branch fall from the tree the Pichu just hit.

Thinking quickly, she dashed to the small pokémon, picking her up and tumbling to the ground as she rolled out of the direction of the falling tree branch.

She sighed in relief. "Whew, that was close. Are you okay Pichu?"

Harmony's only response was a sudden jolt of electricity. After releasing the bolt, Pichu jumped out of Harmony's arms and away from her.

"Are you okay, my dear?" The professor asked as he approached the young girl.

"I've been better," she said as she stood to her feet.

"That Pichu needs to be tamed. It's the only way we can help it," Professor Oak said as he took out a pokéball.

"Go Pokéball!" he shouted as he gave it his best throw.

Seeing what the old man was trying to do, Pichu quickly got up as her tail started to glowed. She jumped in the air and sent the ball back towards Professor Oak, hitting him squarely in the face and knocking him to the ground.

"Professor!" Harmony ran over to the fallen old man.

"Ow! That Pichu is stronger that it looks," he said as he began rubbing his forehead.

Seeing the pokéball on the ground, Harmony picked it up and looked towards the small electric mouse. She saw sparks fly off Pichu's pink cheeks. She knew what was coming next.

Taking a ready stance, Harmony eyed Pichu. She waited for her to attack.

"Pi-CHUU!" The tiny pokémon cried as she released a Thunderbolt.

Harmony smirked as she jumped out of the way to safety. Professor Oak wasn't too lucky since he wasn't even aware of the attack and so was hit. But after shaking off the attack, he stood to the side and watched his new trainer in action, not wanting to interfere, or more precisely, get struck with another electrical attack.

Harmony watched as Pichu's breathing began to get heavier. She knew that since she was still a baby pokémon, that she didn't have complete control of her electrical powers.

Seeing Harmony up close, Pichu ran towards Harmony, first with a Quick Attack, then with a Volt Tackle.

The combination surprised Harmony, but not enough for her to forget to the pokémon's attack.

Harmony watched as Pichu stopped the attack and dropped to the ground in exhaustion. She tried to get to her feet, but she gave out and collapsed, too tired and exhausted to continue.

Harmony took this chance to try and capture the tiny pokémon.

"Go pokéball!" She said as she threw the pokéball.

It hit Pichu and converted her into red energy as she went into the ball.

_One swivel…_

Harmony stared intently at the moving ball.

_Two swivels…_

Professor Oak watched in awe at the display.

_Three swivels…_

Sweat began to trickle down Harmony's face as she continued to look at the little red ball.

_Ding!_

Harmony exhaled loudly, relieved that the little pokémon didn't jump back outside of the ball. She walked over to the pokéball and picked it up.

"Well, well. I must say I'm impressed," Professor Oak said as he approached the young girl, "I haven't witnessed a display like that in years."

"Thanks, Professor."

Professor Oak began rubbing his sore head.

"Right. How bout we go to the lab now and get you started on your pokémon journey."

"Sounds good to me," Harmony said as she and the professor started for his lab.

"And some ice would be nice too. That pokéball really hit my head hard. Ow…"

* * *

"Now, then," Professor Oak said as he put the pokéball containing the Pichu in a small recovery machine to restore it to full health, "On with your pokémon journey."

"I can't wait." Harmony replied excitedly.

"Here is where you can choose your starter pokémon," Professor Oak said as he walked over to the center of the room where three pokéballs rested. He released the pokémon held within the balls.

"Every trainer needs a partner and these are the three available in the Kanto region," Professor Oak began.

"The water type, Squirtle," he said as the baby turtle, introduced herself with a "Squirtle Squirtle!"

"The fire type, Charmander," he said as the baby lizard introduced herself with a "Charr!"

"And the grass type, Bulbasaur," Oak concluded as the little seed pokémon introduced himself with a "Bulba Bulbasaur!"

"This is where you choose your partner, young lady. Make your pick."

Harmony looked over the young pokémon.

"I choose Charmander," she said as she pointed towards the small fire pokémon.

"Char!"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, Professor."

"Char!" The fire-type exclaimed again.

"All right," he said as he retrieved the pokéball he set inside the recovery machine, "Now then…"

Before Professor Oak could finish his sentence, the pokéball he held in his hand opened up and a tiny electric mouse materialized on the table with the other baby pokémon.

"Whoops! Must have released you. Here, just go back in," Professor Oak said as he pressed a button on the pokéball.

A line of red energy shot straight towards Pichu but she jumped out of the way. The energy hit Bulbasaur, causing him dearly pain since that wasn't his pokéball.

"Oh my. In you go," he said as he pressed the button again, and Pichu dodged it again, causing it to strike Squirtle and cause her some pain.

"Oh dear. This Pichu won't go back in its ball."

"Let it stay out a while, Professor. Maybe it just needs to get used to where it is," Harmony said as she smiled at the tiny mouse.

"Very well," Professor Oak said as he rested Pichu's pokéball down, "Back to what I was saying earlier. You need Charmander's pokéball and a pokédex. You'll find it very useful when you begin your journey," he said as he handed it to Harmony.

Pichu stared at the device curiously.

"Will you be nicknaming your pokémon?"

"Yes, Professor. How do you like the name Charmy?" Harmony asked the baby lizard, who replied with an enthusiastic cry.

"I thought you'd like it." She said with a smile.

"Sounds like you're all set," the old professor said as he handed Harmony five pokéball, "Your pokémon journey begins now."

"Thank you, Professor. Let's go, Charmy," Harmony said as she made her way to the stairs, her Charmander behind her. "Bye Professor! Thanks again!"

"Goodbye!" Professor Oak said as he too waved goodbye.

"Pi!" Pichu cried out. She ran ahead of Harmony and blocked her from leaving.

"Oh? What's wrong little one?"

Pichu crossed her arms and turned away from Harmony.

Harmony started at the little pokémon in confusion. She felt Professor Oak's presence behind her.

"Well, it appears this Pichu doesn't want you to leave. Or maybe wants to join you on your journey."

Harmony blinked a couple times before looking down towards the tiny mouse. "Is that true, Pichu? Do you really wanna come along with me?"

Pichu glared at Harmony and turned away with a huff, only to stare back at Harmony a few seconds later.

"Looks like this Pichu has chosen its trainer," Professor Oak said as he picked up her pokéball, "I was hoping to release it back into the wild when it was calm. Guess you'll be the one to housebreak and tame it," he said as he handed Harmony the pokéball.

Feeling offended, Pichu struck Professor Oak with a powerful Thunderbolt.

"Well, I guess I deserved that," he said weakly..

Harmony squatted down to meet the tiny pokémon at eye level."Hey, Pichu. How'd you like the name Lightning. You know, since you fast as Lightning and as powerful as one?"

Pichu stared at Harmony questioningly for a few seconds before giving her new trainer a thumbs up with her paws.

"Alrighty then," Harmony said. She recalled Charmy into her pokéball. She held up Lightning's to do the same, but the little mouse jumped out of the way and started yelling at Harmony for trying to contain her in a pokéball.

"Guess she doesn't wanna go in her ball," Harmony said as she minimized the pokémon and put it on the belt on her waist.

"Hmm. This Pichu reminds me an awful lot of a certain Pikachu owned by one of my trainers," Professor Oak said as he put his hand to his chin.

"What?"

"Oh, don't worry about it, Harmony. Just feel free to begin your pokémon journey now. And if you ever meet a trainer named Ash Ketchum, be sure to tell him about this story. I'm sure he'll thoroughly enjoy it."

**End Flashback**

"After meeting you, I can see how he made the connection. Doesn't seem like you keep your Pikachu in its ball either."

"Wow, Harmony. Sounds like Lightning had the same attitude Pikachu did when we met," Ash said as he looked over to his pokémon, who nervously began rubbing the back of his head as he also thought of the many times he shocked his trainer. Intentionally.

"I think that's why, Professor Oak wanted me to tell you. But overall, that's how I got Lightning. It was a little stiff the first few days, shocking me all the time," Harmony said as she shot her pokémon a glance, causing her to nervously rub the back of her head.

"But it did come around…eventually."

"So, in a way, Lightning was your starter pokémon, even though you didn't realize it at the time, since it was the first pokémon you caught," Melanie said as she began to catch on.

"I guess."

"That's so cool," Max said as he shot up out of his seat.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Harmony said with a slight chuckle.

"So Harmony," May began, "What are you planning on doing now?"

Harmony smiled.

"Well, tomorrow morning, I'm leaving with Gary to go to Orre."

"Orre?" Ash asked.

"That's right Ashy-boy. You see, I…"

"Stop calling me that!"

Ignoring him, Gary continued.

"I'm meeting up with a few researchers native to the region. We're gonna compare our studies and findings and all that good stuff. I'm also going there to study and catch up on some research I've missed for the past few months, since Harms and I have just been on vacation."

"I'm going for moral support."

"Harmony's also wants to see the next championships being launched this year."

"Championships?" Ash said as he sat up, clearly interested.

"Yeah. It's being held near a place called Mount Battle. Most trainers go there to train their pokémon. There are also several colosseums being held in Orre, including one where Orre's heroes are said to appear and battle."

"Heroes?"

"Yeah. Orre has two heroes. I don't remember their names, but I do know they both saved Orre on separate occasions."

"Wow really? I'm so gonna enter those colosseums!" Ash said as he got fired up.

"You have to be cleared by the owner of the colosseums first, Ash."

He dropped his fists."Oh, really? Who's that?"

"I don't know. I don't know everything, Ash. That's why I'm going to Orre in the first place," Gary said, slightly annoyed.

"Sheesh, don't get all huffy with me, Gary," Ash said as he crossed his arms.

Harmony smiled."And if you're interested May, they'll be launching a special tournament for coordinators too."

"Wow, Harmony, that's amazing!"

"Uh-huh. hear the girlfriend of one of the heroes Gary told you about will be sponsoring the event. This is a first in Orre's history."

May shot out of her seat. "Oh, I am so gonna enter! I can't wait!"

"Hey May, we could travel together again," Ash said as he realized he may have more time to talk to her than he had before.

May smiled widely. "That'd be great, Ash!"

Max cleared his throat was cleared. "Uh, don't you need Mom and Dad's permission first, May?" He asked his older.

May flicked her hand. "I'm sure they'll let me go. I've traveled with Ash in the past and they seem to trust him. Plus, this is a golden opportunity to meet an actual hero! And to display my coordinating abilities to them," May said as she began to get exited all over again.

"Well in that case," Max said as he slid over towards his sister, "Can I come too, May? Please? Please?"

May sat back down.

"I don't know, Max," she sing-songed, "You'll have to ask Mom and Dad. It has been a while since you've traveled."

"Aww, man," he said, feeling dejected.

"Don't worry, Max. I'm sure they'll let you come," Ash said as he put his hand on Max's shoulder.

"You think so?"

"Definitely."

" Pikachu!"

Gary stood up. "Great. Get your folks' consent and you guys can come along with us. The ferry docks at five and departs at nine. So a good time to meet would be around seven, just so we have enough time to eat and regroup before it leaves."

"Good idea, Gary."

Gary smiled. "Thanks, Ashy-boy."

"Grr, would you…stop…calling…me…that!"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Meh. It comes and goes. See you guys later. I promised Harmony I'd take her to dinner before we left."

"And I'm upholding you to that promise," she said as the two of them began walking away.

Ash looked over to see May once again taking her baby Pichu off her head and tickling her soon afterwards. He started to get nervous as he thought of if this was the right time to tell her how he felt.

He looked around to see if the others were there. Harmony and Gary were getting some supplies from their tent to take with them when they left the following day, while Melanie was talking to Max at a distance, obviously telling him something about his inability to begin a pokémon journey, or annoying him the same we she annoyed Ash.

Ash smiled. Now was his chance. He lightly tapped May on the shoulder. "May?"

"Yes, Ash."

"There's something I want to tell you."

May paused. She turned around to face Ash. She noted that they were the only ones still sitting at the table and her heart instantly filled with hope at the thought that he was going to tell her what he wanted to tell her bore Melanie interrupted them.

A small smile spread across her lips. "I'm listening, Ash."

Ash took a deep breath as he prepared to tell her.

"May, I…"

Ash didn't get to finish his sentence. A mechanical claw snagged Pikachu off of Ash's shoulder, elevating him up into the air.

"PIKA! PIKA PIKA CHUUU!" Pikachu screamed as he rose higher into the air.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted as he saw the hand that gripped his pokémon move towards a large round shape, which he immediately recognized as Team Rocket's balloon.

"Team Rocket?" May questioned.

Ash clenched his teeth as the familiar pair of maniacal laughs began their overused motto.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?" called a woman's voice.

"It's speaking to me loud and clear," a man's voice replied.

"On the wind…"came the feminine voice again.

"Past the stars…" said the masculine voice.

"In your ears!" said a high-pitched third.

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace," said the woman again.

"Dashing all hope, putting fear in its place," the man replied once more.

"A rose by any other name's just as sweet."

"When everything's worse, our work is complete."

"Jessie!" cried the Rocket, now making herself visible to the teens on the ground below as she struck a pose.

"James!" the blue-headed Rocket shouted as he appeared alongside the red-headed Jessie, also posing with a rose held to his chest.

"Meowth, now dat's a name!" shouted the diminutive third member of the Rocket's group, perching on the basket's rim between his human companions.

"Putting the do-gooders in their place," Jessie laughed.

"We're Team Rocket," James added.

"And we're in your face!" the two humans and Meowth, cried. Jessie's Wobbuffet and James' Mime Jr made themselves known as they ended the horrid display.

"What's going on?" Harmony asked as she and Gary rejoined Ash and May at the table. Melanie and Max soon followed, "We thought we heard a scream."

The three rockets stared down towards the group of teens.

"My, my. What have we here? New additions to the twerp's crew?" James said with a smile.

"Oh my gosh!" Melanie squealed as she gazed upon the group, "I know you guys!"

"You have got to be kidding me?" Ash screamed as he stared down at the little girl.

"You guys are Team Rocket! I know all about you!"

"What's this? We have a fanbase?" James said slightly intrigued.

"You guys are one of the most well known Rockets ever!" Melanie exclaimed.

"Really?" Jessie said as her eyes started to sparkle.

"Yeah! You guys…"

"Melanie, are you serious? Are you freaking serious? These guys just stole my Pikachu! This is not the time to go all idiotic fangirl!" Ash shouted.

"Excuse you, Ash. But I'm in the middle of something."

"What did I tell you, May? I knew she would do something like this! Only someone so simple-minded and naïve would do something like this."

"I beg your pardon!"

"Uh, guys, I really don't think this is the time," May said as she pointed back towards the group of people in a Meowth hot air balloon.

Meowth spoke up. "Oh, no need to stop da lil' girl, twoipette. Dis is da kind of pwaise Team Rocket lives for."

"You guys! I remember you!" Gary shouted as he pointed an accusing finger to the group.

"Wait a minute. You're that twerp we met back in Kanto and Sinnoh!" Jessie screamed as she pointed back towards Gary.

"And you're the mediocre losers who try so hard to steal pokémon only to get slapped across your face and sent spiraling through the air like the dumb asses you are."

"Mediocre?"

"Losers?"

"Dumb?

"I'll show you who's mediocre! Seviper, hit that know-it-all twerp with Poison Tail!" Jessie shouted as she threw a pokéball.

"Seviper!" cried the venomous snake-like Pokémon, as the tip of her tail glowed a bright purple.

Gary seemed unfazed as he reached for a pokéball on his belt.

"Umbreon, hit it with Giga Impact!" he said as he threw the ball. The moonlight pokémon materialized in front of him.

Umbreon gave a cry as he charged at Seviper. Yellow-orange energy covered his body as a purple energy sphere surrounded Umbreon and swirled around him.

Seviper cried out in pain as she was sent spiraling back to the balloon hitting Jessie in the face and knocking her down on the floor.

"I'll show you who's the loser! Carnivine, wrap those twerps up with Bind!" James shouted as he threw the pokéball. A plant pokémon with a Venus flytrap materialized, soon biting James on the head.

"Ow! How many times do I have to tell you my head is not a chew toy!" James cried as he threw his pokémon off of him.

The grass-type lunged towards the group.

Harmony reached for a pokéball on her belt.

"Charmy, use Flamethrower!"

A pale amber Charizard with pale champagne wings, belly, and claws appeared in front of Harmony. She shot a stream of fire towards the grass pokémon, sending him fly back towards James the same way Gary's Umbreon sent Seviper towards Jessie.

"Al lright! I've had enough of dis, nonsense. Let's see who da dumb one is! Fury Swipes! Swipe, swipe, swipe!" Meowth cried as he jumped out of the balloon and towards the group.

"Oh, I so gotta get in this! Blaze, hit that Meowth with Dragon Rage!" Melanie cried.

The small fire pokémon formed a ball of fire by her mouth and released a fiery inferno towards Meowth. He cried out in pain as he too was sent spiraling back towards the balloon.

May, seeing Pikachu struggle in the mechanical claw decided it was time to set him free.

"Blaziken, use Sky Uppercut on that claw now!" she cried as she threw her pokéball

The Blaze pokémon appeared before her, immediately using her mighty legs to propel herself upward toward the mechanical claw. She had no problem slicing the machine and freeing Pikachu from its deadly grasp.

Ash caught him. "Pikachu!"

"Pika!"

"Thanks May," he said as he looked over to his best friend.

"Anytime."

"Nice to know _somebody's _taking this seriously," he said as he shot a hateful look over to a certain ten year old.

"Excuse you! Do you not understand that I can hear every word that's coming out of your mouth?"

"I wasn't talking to you Melanie! Mind your own business!"

"This is my business!"

"Guys! This really isn't the time," Gary said as he continued to stare the three rockets down.

"Hey, how dare you steal what we just stole! Do you know how much of my bottle cap collection I had to sell in order to pay for this hunk of junk Meowth bought?" James cried, waving his fist in the air.

"Excuse you, James! You're not da only one sufferin here! Dis drained a considerable amount from my Poke Funds!" Meowth countered.

"Would you two stop whining and focus on poaching back our Pikachu!" exclaimed the upset Jessie.

Gary eyed the three Rockets and thought about the situation before turning back to face his friends.

"Hey, guys. Now would be a really good time to attack while they're distracted."

"Good idea, Gary," Harmony said.

With a nod from each trainer, they prepared to send the Team Rocket flying.

"Umbreon, use Shadow Ball!"

"Charmy, use Hyperbeam!"

"Blaziken, Overheat!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"Blaze, use Dragon Rage!"

The five pokémon leaped into the air and released their combined attack towards the rockets, who had no idea they were being attacked since they were still arguing with one another. So, as fate would have it, they all cried out in pain as the combined attacks caused a huge explosion, sending them flying in the air. And with a cry of "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!", the meddling villains disappeared in the clouds.

* * *

"Whoa, that was close," May said as she exhaled loudly.

Gar sighed. "Man, those guys just never quit, do they Ash?"

"I dunno, Gary. You think they'd give up after six years of humiliating defeats."

Gary nodded his head as he and Harmony recalled their pokémon. "Yeah, well, I'll catch you later, Ash."

Ash watched his former rival and his girlfriend walk off into the distance, which got him to thinking about how he was again interrupted to tell his crush how he felt.

He suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot up his arm from a slap. "Ow!"

"That's for calling me a simple-minded naïve fangirl!" Melanie said as she began walking away from him, her back to him.

Ash swore that if Max and May weren't with him, he'd strangle the little monster. This was the first time, ever, that Ash had ever been tempted to hit a ten-year old.

Just what did fate have against him?

* * *

**A/N:** There's chapter 6! Hope you enjoyed! I'll try to get a DA for May's Pichu and Harmony's Charizard up.


	7. What's Your Secret?

Ash sighed as he stood at the railing of the ship, Pikachu perched on his shoulder. Unlike the last time, he was on time when he left for the ship. After he called his mom to inform her that he was leaving and after May and Max got their parents' consent, they met with Gary around seven just as he had suggested. They each had their own money, so they could have paid for breakfast themselves, but Gary insisted that they save it for when they get to Orre and that he'd pay for breakfast, much to Ash's chagrin.

So, after they ate, they boarded the ship, settled in, and relaxed. It wasn't long until Ash realized that his number one fan was coming along for the ride. He could have sworn his blood pressure rose the minute he saw the ten year old board the ship. The little monster just wouldn't leave him alone!

His anger instantly melted away and was replaced with sheer joy when he went into the cafeteria to get a little snack before going back to his cabin. He saw a tall ochre-skinned man with seal-brown spiky hair trying to woo a woman with bright emerald green hair.

Ash, as well as Pikachu, found themselves laughing with amusement when the man got a faceful of lemonade splashed into his face.

He walked over to go greet the man, who was now wiping his face with a napkin.

"Never was that good with women, were you Brock?"

The tall tanned man paused at hearing his name mentioned, especially at hearing it from a familiar voice.

"Ash? Is that really you?" He said, turning around.

Ash handed Brock another napkin. He took it and went about to wiping is face once more. After he had finished wiping the flavored water off his face, Brock extended his hand towards his friend. Ash only shook his head and opened up his arms for a hug. With a smile, the two friends embraced each other. Pikachu got his share of love once his trainer was done.

"Whatcha doing on a ferry towards Orre, Brock?" Ash said as he started back towards the lounge area of the ship.

"Same reason I always travel to different regions. To continue my research into pokémon breeding compatibility, I mean, shouldn't that be expected? I am going to be the world's greatest breeder," Brock said with pride.

Ash rolled his eyes.

"So, are you alone, or are there other familiar faces here I should know about?" Brock asked.

"Well, May and Max are back."

"Like old times, huh Ash?" He replied with a smile.

"I wish. Gary's here too."

"Oh boy."

"And he also happens to have a girlfriend who will be joining us as well."

"What? Gary has a girlfriend?" Brock said with expectant shock.

Ash just sighed. "Yeah. And as if the awkwardness between the two wasn't enough, I have a little ten year old monster trailing me and they won't just leave me alone."

"Oh c'mon, Ash. I don't think Max is that bad? At least not to us."

"Not Max! This newbie trainer named Melanie. I met her in Pallet Town. Brock, this girl is evil."

"Oh, c'mon, Ash. I think you're exaggerating."

"Not enough, Brock. I mean, as if the fact that she's a crazed out fangirl isn't enough, she practically ruined every moment I had with May to tell her…"

"Whoa, whoa. Back up," Brock said, raising his hands, "You have feelings for May?"

Ash paused when he realized he may have gone too far with his excessive rattling. "W-What?"

Brock shook his head. "Never mind, Ash. As if I didn't already see this coming."

"You knew?"

"For a long time. Just thought it'd work itself out."

"So, all this time…"

"I wanna hear more about how this Melanie girl ruined, what did you say? _'Every moment you had with May?'_"

Ash shook his head and started walking again.

"You could ask her that yourself, Brock. I'm done with Melanie. Just don't be surprised to go deaf the moment you step into the lounge."

Although Ash's remark confused him, he was far from wrong. The moment Brock stepped into the lounging area of the ship, Melanie's high-pitched screams probably deafened over fifty percent of the passengers onboard. Immediately, she tackled Brock, knocking him to the ground as she began talking nineteen to the dozen about how she wants to be a great pokémon breeder like Brock. After Melanie finished her rant, which was about twenty five minutes since no one cared to intervene, Brock got to sit down with the other's and talk about the long journey that awaited them.

* * *

As Ash stood at the railing, Pikachu on his shoulder, he sensed the presence of someone else there. He turned around to see Brock.

"Hey, Ash. Couldn't sleep?" Brock asked, walking up beside him.

"Nah, not really," he said as he turned back to watch over the horizon.

"Thinking about, May?"

Ash chuckled dryly. "Man Brock, nothing gets by you."

Brock laughed slightly.

"So you really knew all this time?" Ash asked.

Brock shrugged, causing Ash to sigh in response.

"Brock, I don't know. I mean, everyone's trying to push me into getting into a relationship with May before I really know how I feel about her myself."

"Sooo, you don't have feelings for May?"

"I don't know Brock. That's the point I'm trying to make. I don't know how I feel. I'm contemplating on whether this is just a crush or…if…if it's something more. I just…I just I don't know," Ash said as he began pacing.

Sometime while Ash was talking, Pikachu had hopped off of his shoulder and onto Brock's, looking at his trainer with a worrisome expression.

"Okay, okay. Calm down, Ash."

"Calm down? How can I calm down, Brock? For the past few days, my life has been a nightmare. First of all, my mom practically called everyone I know, telling them I'm going to visit _'the nice sweet brunette girl who stopped by two years ago'_, not to mention the fact that she told Professor Oak something about grandchildren…"

"Whoa, grandchildren?"

"Then I have Gary showing off the huge promise ring he gave his girlfriend…"

"Promise ring?"

"And to make things worse, the little ten year old monster I met in Pallet Town is about to put me over the edge with her crap! She's so close to putting me over the edge!"

"Whoa, Ash, man, you need to calm down," Brock said as he began to feel nervous all of a sudden. Ash spun around and began approaching him the same way he had approached Tracey in Kanto.

"I can't, Brock! I can't! I think I'm going mentally insane!"

"Ash, get a grip of yourself!"

"Pika!"

"What's going on out here?" A voice called from behind

Ash and Brock turned to see a confused and slightly troubled May.

"May?"

"Is everything all right out here?" She asked, stepping warily up to the two of them.

Ash walked back over to the railing once he realized he had backed Brock and Pikachu up against a wall.

Brock straightened up and began heading back towards the inside of the ship. Pikachu hopped onto May's shoulder.

"It's nothing, May. Ash was just telling me about his journey over here." He said, placing his hand on her shoulder before heading inside the ship.

May nodded but didn't look completely convinced. She approached Ash.

"Are you okay, Ash? You look troubled."

Ash turned around to face his friend. He saw the concern in her blue sapphire eyes and for a moment, he found himself lost in them.

"Ash?"

Shaking his head to snap himself out of his trance, Ash faked a smile. "It's okay, May. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh-Huh."

May smiled. "Okay. Well, good night. Wait, technically its still afternoon. Well, you know what I mean, Ash. Good night."

"Good night. Next time you wake up, we'll be in Gateon Port."

May smiled. She felt Pikachu jump off her shoulder and back onto Ash's.

"See you in the morning…or…evening. However soon we get there, Ash."

"See yah."

Still smiling, May went back inside the ship towards her cabin, leaving Ash and Pikachu to stand outside.

"Pika?"

"I don't know, Pikachu. When the time is right, I guess," he said as he petted his pokémon.

Looking back out towards the afternoon sky one more time, Ash turned and walked back inside the ship and up to his cabin to get the rest he'd missed so often since Melanie accompanied them.

* * *

It was late evening when the ship finally reached Gateon Port's harbor. The seaside city seemed to glow with a shimmering light as the stars reflected off the water. The group headed straight towards to the pokémon center since they were flat-out exhausted.

After checking in and depositing their pokémon, they went to bed.

Well, most of them.

Ash remained seated on the loveseat sofa in the lobby, drinking a can of cola. He felt someone sit down beside him and turned to see that it was May, whom he greeted and smiled at.

"Hey, May. What're you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep." She said.

"That could be because you slept the whole time you were on the ship."

"Not the whole time," she said as she playfully nudged Ash.

"For the majority of the time."

"Unlike you who spent the majority of the time outside by the railing. What were you doing out there anyway?"

He starting staring at the half empty soda can he held in his hands "Just… thinking."

"About what?"

"I don't know. A lot of things. Mostly of all the things we could now that we're here."

"Well, I'm wide awake. And you don't look so sleepy yourself."

"I'm not." He said, straightening up and facing her.

"So what do you want to do?"

A small smile lit up on Ash's face. "We could talk?"

"About what?"

"I seem to recall a few years ago when we played a certain…"

"No, I'm not gonna do it." May quickly replied, cutting him off.

"You didn't even let me finish?"

"Ash, no. I know what you were about to suggest and I'm telling you right now, I'm not gonna do it," She crossed her arms.

Putting his can of soda on the coffee table, Ash sat back. "Okay. How 'bout you tell me you're deepest, darkest, secret?"

May instantly sat up. "You already know my deepest, darkest, secret."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do. Max blurted it out that one time when we were in Hoenn a few years ago."

"I don't remember."

"You know you're gonna have to owe me for making me relive what happened."

"What are you talking about?" He said, visibly confused.

May sighed.

"Okay Ash. When I was four, I went swimming in the sea. I wore this blue swimsuit with a matching swim cap was in a red and white flotation ring, you know for safety and stuff so I wouldn't drwon. All of a sudden, a pair of Tentacool came up beside me. So I start to play with them. Before I knew it, there's a whole swarm of them surrounding me. I screamed to my parents for help. I saw my mom lock eyes with me. She's smiling. Why was she smiling? I was about to be attacked by a bunch of wild jellyfish pokémon. And to make matters worse, I then saw a bright red pokéball flying in my direction a few seconds later and hit me on the head. My mother, my own mother, thought I was a Tentacool!"

Smiling behind his fist, Ash held his side as he pressed his fist into his nose to keep from laughing out loud. He tried stifle the fits of laughter he felt coming on.

"It's not funny, Ash! I was scared out of my mind, and my mother threw a pokéball to try and capture her own daughter!"

At this point, it was too much for Ash. He burst out laughing, falling out of the loveseat and dropping onto the floor, holding his sides. May to scowled and crossed her arms in annoyance. Pikachu laughed, hard, but he didn't fall out of the seat like his trainer.

"It's not funny, Ash Ketchum!"

Ash tried desperately to calm himself down as he got back up and sat in the loveseat. Breathing loudly, he tried to slow down his already fast beating heart rate.

"I…I'm sorry, May. It's just…she tried to capture you…" He felt more laughs trying to fight their way up his throat but he fought it and forced it back down.

"I had never been so embarrassed in my life. I thought I was gonna die. All Mom did afterwards was the occasional _'I'm sorry'_ and _'It will never happen again'_ thing and bought me an ice cream cone. Why do parents feel that buying kids ice cream will make them forget about all the horrible things they put them through?"

"Maybe because it does?"

May crossed her arms even tighter. A small grin spread across her lips moments later. She began to formulate revenge.

"Sooo?"

"So?" Ash said, confused.

"I told you my deepest, darkest, secret. Now you…"

"Oh, no. I can see where this is heading. No, May."

"Why? You made me tell you mine?"

"Yeah, but like you said, you already told me that story before."

"So, by default, you have to tell me yours." She said quickly.

"No…"

"C'mon, Ash. It can't possibly be worse than what I had to tell you."

"Oh, yes it is!" He said, getting to his feet and standing erect.

"Ash…"

He shook his head. "May, no. I'm not gonna do it."

"Please, Ash?" May started pouting her lip as she stared into her friend's eyes.

Ash saw what she was doing and immediately clasped his hands over his eyes. "No! Don't do that, May! That's not fair!"

"Please, Ash?" She stood up slowly and began approaching him.

"May, I'm asking you as a friend to…"

"Please?" she said as she began wrapping him up in a hug.

"Ah! Alright! Alright! I concede! I concede!" Ash cried out as he began flailing his arms.

A large smile spread crossed May's face as she pulled back. "Really?"

"Yes! Yes! I give! I give!"

"Yes! Now spill!" May said excitedly as she plopped down on the couch.

Ash sighed heavily. He slowly sat back down. "Okay, but if I tell you, you gotta swear you won't tell anyone."

"I promise," May said as she held up three fingers with her right hand for Ash to see.

He looked towards his pokémon."You too, Pikachu. You can't tell a living or nonliving soul."

With his paw, Pikachu made a motion as if he zipped up his mouth and tossed away the key to opening it.

"Now, please tell us, Ash?" May prompted.

Sighing again, Ash closed his eyes as he began to recall the dreadful secret. "Okay, since I was a baby…my mom…"

"Yeah, your mom?"

"…my mom…"

"Your mom?"

He began shuddering."…m-my mom…"

May rolled her eyes. "Oh, would you just say it, Ash."

Ash clasped a hand over his eyes. "My mom used to dress me up like a girl."

May and Pikachu started at him in disbelief. And after a moment's silence, the two doubled-over in laughter. Ash slumped down in his seat and crossed his arms in annoyance.

"That's right. Go ahead and laugh. Get all your laughs out."

"Are you for real, Ash?" May asked, sitting back down.

"I'm serious, May! From the time I was a baby up until I was like three, my mother passed me off as a girl! She'd run around and tell all her little girlfriends about me. _'Oh come look at my precious little baby girl. Isn't she so adorable! Oh, I'm so glad I had me a little baby girl.'_"

May doubled-over in laughter as she fell out of the seat once more.

"Ash…please…stop with the voice…"

"What voice?"

"The voice you're making right now," she said as she struggled to get back on the couch.

"What, my mom? That's how she sounds. _'Oh, everyone, come watch as I drag my big booty self around and pass my only son off as a girl, not even caring of the future complications it would lead to later on in his life, or how I'm suppose to potty train a child all my friends think will use the bathroom like they do. I don't even care that I have scarred him for life by the things I've done. But maybe he'll get a big booty like my big booty self. Wouldn't that be a plus for my precious little Ashy?'_'

That did it for May. She couldn't take it. She fell on the floor once more gripping her sides as she rolled around on the floor in the lobby. Ash smiled as he too started to laugh. He was pleased that his light-hearted joke was making May laugh, or rather his horrid impression of his mother was.

He didn't care. It served her well too. She forever scarred her son by playing him off as a girl for the first three years of his life. She deserved to be laughed at. Her and her big booty self.

Once they'd both stopped laughing, they caught each other in their eyes. Feeling slightly nervous, both trainers turned their heads away the other to keep them from seeing their slowly heating face.

"W-Well, I guess we better go to bed, huh?" May asked once she finally found her voice.

Ash had yet to find his, so he just nodded in agreement. Saying good night, May made her way upstairs to her room.

Ash stared in her direction for several seconds, before it was interrupted by Pikachu. Ash looked down at his pokémon, who had long since stopped his uncontrollable fits of laughter and was now looking at his trainer with crossed arms and a raised brow.

"What's wrong, Pikachu?"

"Pika. Pika Pika, Pikachu?"

Ash sighed. He looked back to where May stood only moments ago. "No, Pikachu. It wasn't the right time."

"Pika?"

"I'll tell her. I promise." he said as he stood up. He picked up his pokémon and began heading towards his room.

"When the time is right, I'll tell her."


	8. A Not So Welcoming Welcome

Gateon Port was a city with numerous intersections, leading into various parts of the city. It was busy yet maintained a peaceful, tranquil feel. After their little "laugh" last night, Ash thought it was best to get a head start the next day. He wanted to register for the Orre colosseums, but was disappointed soon afterwards to find out he'd have to travel about twenty five miles southwest. Apparently, Gary neglected to tell him registration for the colosseums were in Pyrite Town, where they'd have to talk with the owner himself. Luckily, the first colosseum was being held in the same town. In May's case, her first pokémon contest was being held in the same place where she had to register—Phenac City. So she had a lucky break as well.

But before either of them could do any of that, Gary wanted to visit a researcher who was native to the region, further angering Ash.

"C'mon, Gary. I gotta register if I want to make it in time for the colosseum."

"The tournaments don't start for another five days, Ash. You could wait five minutes for me to talk with a fellow researcher."

"Gary, we don't have time for that!" Ash cried.

Gary folded his arms. "We have plenty time. Don't tell me you are so full of yourself that you can't spare a few measly minutes of your time to even think of somebody else's wants and needs."

Ash gawked at Gary.

"Must I remind you that _I am_ the reason that we even came to Orre. You wouldn't have even known about the tournament had I not told you."

"You've got a lot of nerve!" Ash said, getting in his face.

"Oh yeah?" Gary said, doing the same.

"All right guys that's enough," Harmony said, getting in between the two.

"She's right guys," May said joining in, "That researcher's gonna be here any minute and you don't wanna give them a bad impression."

Ash and Gary continued to stare at each other. Breaking free of Harmony's grasp, Ash started ahead of them. "I don't see what the big deal is. You researchers gathering around…talking and arguing and debating like a couple of…"

Ash didn't finish his sentence. He felt himself run straight into somebody else. He didn't fall hard but the person he hit did, and from body mass he felt of the person when they clashed, they weren't very big and was perhaps smaller than him.

Ash groaned in pain.

"Ouchies!" cried the person Ash hit.

"Oh my gosh! Ash!" May cried as she ran passed him, towards the person he hit, "Look what you did!"

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Ash opened his eyes to see his friends hovering over someone in front of him, who he presumed to be the person he bumped into just moments ago. He couldn't get a good look at the person since his friends were all over the person like a swarm of angry Beedril.

"Well, don't mind me," Ash said as he got up, dusting the dust from his pants.

"I'm sorry about that, Miss. My friend's not the best person at coordination," Gary said as he helped the person up, prompting Ash to scowl.

Now that the person was standing up, Ash was able to get a good view of the person he ran into. She was a little girl, about three feet, with crystal blue eyes and amaranth pink cheeks. She had short blue hair that framed her face and two little cute buns dun up at the top on either side of her head.

In Ash's opinion, she was kinda cute, in an adorable way. She couldn't have been more than six years old.

"Are you okay?" May asked again.

"No worries. Jovi, fine." The little girl replied.

May smiled. "That's good to know."

Jovi's smile slowly turned into a frown. "Jovi very sorry. Jovi wasn't looking where Jovi was going. Jovi very, very, sorry. It wasn't on purpose. "

Ash smiled. "It's okay. My name's Ash."

"Pika, Pikachu!"

"My name's May."

"Hi, I'm Max."

"My name's Brock."

"I'm Harmony."

"My name's Gary."

"And I'm Melanie Striker! Trainer from Pallet Town and on her way to becoming a Pokémon Master and Top Coordinator. And this is my partner, Blaze."

"Char!"

As usual, Melanie's long bold introduction caused the group to sweatdrop. Jovi, being very young, was actually impressed, though.

"Oh, guys, I left something at the Pokémon Center. I'll be right back," Brock said as he sprinted off towards the building with the big pokéball on top of it.

She little started jumping up and down joyously."My name Jovi! You wanna meet my brother?"

"You have a…" Ash began before he was cut off.

"Big brother! Jovi made some new friends! Come see!"

Immediately, a young boy with spiky red hair appeared. He wore a yellow tank top over a long sleeved black shirt and blue jogging pants. At his side, was an Umbreon.

"Jovi, what are you doing? I was on a business call." He said angrily.

"Jovi made new friends. You see!"

The young man looked up to see a group of teens a little older than he was looking at him in confusion.

"Oh no. Jovi, are you harassing these people?"

Jovi stared angrily at her older brother. "No harass! Made friends! Jovi made friends with big people!"

He sighed. "Jovi,…why don't you go by Acri and play with Emili?"

"Big brother need Jovi! Promise Mommy to take care!"

"No, I promised mom I'd take you with me. Why? I don't know. You always follow me everywhere."

Jovi crossed her arms.

"C'mon, Jovi. Go by Acri." Her brother asked again.

Jovi looked at her brother for a long while before throwing up her arms in defeat.

"Fine!"

With a huff, Jovi stomped off towards her best friend's house, leaving a trail of dust behind her as she walked. The boy shook his head at his little sister soon realizing that he wasn't alone. He turned around to see the group of confused faces he had before, more confused than ever.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. Got a little carried away with my little sister."

"I know what you mean," May said as she shot Max a look. Ash thought of doing the same but decided against it. The mere thought of categorizing Melanie as a relative made him shudder.

"You'd recognize her easily cause she's the only six year old I know who still talks in third person," the boy said with a chuckle, causing everyone else to laugh.

"Name's Michael. I apologize if my sister gave you any trouble."

"None at all." Gary replied.

"I take it you're new to the region?"

"How'd you know?" Ash wondered.

"Well, you're the only group of people to approach me not burst out into a sudden burst of screams and demand autographs and pictures."

The group paused for a moment and each shared a glance before turning their attention back to Michael.

"Is there a reason we should want to do all those things, Michael?" May asked.

Michael laughed. "Well, you could come with me to my house where…"

"Oh my gosh!" Melanie shrieked.

"Melanie, please don't do this right now," Ash said as he put his hand to his forehead. This was really overdone.

She ignored him. "Michael, are you like one of those Orre heroes we heard about?"

Instantly, the group was in an attention status, staring at Michael with clear interest.

Michael and his Umbreon shared a glance before turning their attention back towards the visitors. With a slow nod of the head, they answered.

Michael didn't even get a chance to properly answer them when he felt a shattering sound pierce through his ears. All throughout Gateon Port, people were screaming and running in agonizing pain Melanie's screech. At the same time, fangirls were screaming and running towards Michael, asking him to do what he said they were going to do just moments ago—ask him for autographs and to take pictures.

The group was separated as swarms of teenage girls surrounded them.

* * *

"Gary? Gary?" Harmony cried out as she pushed through the crowd of crazed girls.

Spotting a spiky brown haired guy, she dashed for him and pulled him aside.

"Gary?"

"…No…but I could be for you, pretty lady," a teenage boy said slyly.

Cringing, Harmony shoved the man on the floor as she continued her search for her boyfriend.

* * *

"Harmony?…Harmony?" Gary yelled as he shoved through the crowd. So far eight girls had come on to him, none of which were Harmony. He thought he heard her cry out but he wasn't sure. He had to get to her soon. He wasn't liking being surrounded by crazed women. He could not afford to be tempted. Not anymore. Not since Harmony.

* * *

"May?…May?" Max cried as he slid though the crowd. He was getting nervous. He didn't like being separated from his sister. It was hard enough when she didn't want him to be around but this? He couldn't stand it. He was scared. Even if they were just separated by a few people. He was probably overreacting but at the moment he didn't care. He wanted May. He wanted his big sister.

* * *

"Max!…Max, where you? Can you hear me?" May shouted as she fought through the crowd of hyperactive women. She didn't like this. She didn't like this at all. Losing Max in a crowd this big was dangerous. People can be killed from things like this. Given Max's small size it wouldn't be hard for him to be trampled. May was getting more and more worried by the second. She had to find her brother before something happened. Before it was too late.

* * *

"Pikachu!" Ash screamed as he struggled through the crowd. "Pikachu!" How did Pikachu get separated from him? No. He knew. It was when Melanie opened her big mouth and let the world know a national figure was standing right next to them, prompting hundreds of teen girls to rush down to them immediately, instantly bumping into him and knocking Pikachu off of him, separating them.

Ash grunted as he felt someone lean against him. Immediately, he shoved the person off, soon falling down with them.

He heard the person moan and opened his eyes to see a pigtailed little girl rubbing her head.

"Melanie?"

Melanie opened her eyes to see Ash staring down at her. "Ash?"

"Of all the people I could've wound up with trapped in this mob it had to be you," he said as he stood up.

"What?" she said, getting to her feet as well.

"Why'd you have to go and scream to let everyone know that _'Michael, the hero'_ was here?"

Melanie put her hand on her hips. "Well, excuse me for reacting like a normal human being to scream at phenomenal news."

Ash rolled his eyes. "Oh God."

"Don't call on God! He didn't do nothin' to you!"

"Melanie, would you please shut up! I have to find Pikachu!" Ash said, clearly frustrated.

Melanie wrinkled her brow. "Pikachu?"

"Yes, Pikachu. Because of your loud-mouthed self we got separated. So now I have to find it."

"Well, I have to find Blaze. We got separated too."

"And whose fault is that?" He said angrily, turning around to face the little girl.

"Hey!"

"If you just waited until Michael…"

"I'm not listening to this!"

Ash threw his hands up in the air, and began his search again, only to get knocked by one of the fangirls standing behind him. Likewise, Melanie was also hit.

Ash began rubbing his sore head. "Well, congratulations Melanie. You've finally found someone who's more crazed and simple-minded than you."

"And you have yet to find someone not as dense."

He cut his eyes at her. "You know what? I'm gonna start calling you Pippi Longstocking from now on. That's your new nickname."

Melanie gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"Pippi Longstocking."

"Don't!

"Pippi Longstocking."

"Ash!"

"Pippi Longstocking."

"Stop that!"

"Pippi Longstocking!"

"Arg!"

Enraged, Melanie at lunged Ash. He dodged and grabbed her by the shoulders.

They started to tussle.

* * *

Michael didn't know what he hated most. The crazed fangirls surrounding him shoving notebooks and precious items in his hands along with a pen, the bright flashes of light that were momentarily blinding him, or the fact that all the people surrounding him had caused him to be separated from his best friend.

"Oh, Michael, please sign this!" he heard one girl cry out from behind him.

"Please take a picture with me, Michael! Please!" he heard another.

Michael could have sworn he heard the group he talked with before were crying out to one another. He shook his head and blinked as he saw another camera flash.

Taking a deep breath, he shouted.

"Umbreon! Umbreon, buddy, if you can hear me, I want you to use Psychic now!"

Michael wasn't sure if it heard him or not but he knew he'd get his answer soon. And sure enough, he did. A few moments later, he felt himself envelop in a powder blue hue of psychic energy.

He smiled. "Good job, buddy."

Pressing a butting on the mechanical device on his arm, he slowly felt himself transport to the Pokémon HQ laboratory, leaving a bunch of sad and confused fangirls behind him.

* * *

Pikachu grunted as he struggled through the crowd. Several times he tried calling to his trainer and he got no response. Finding a small opening where no one stood, he sat there exhausted.

He cried out when he felt something bump into him and he looked up to see that it was Blaze, Melanie's Charmander.

"Pika!" _Blaze!_

"Char?" _Pikachu?_

"Pi! Pi, Pika Pika, Pikachu!" _I'm so glad to see you!_

"Char Char, Charmander Char Char," _Glad to see you too, Pikachu. _

Pikachu's smile vanished once he heard the hurt in her voice.

"Pika, Pikachu?" _What wrong?_

"Char, Charmander," _Worried about trainer. Worried about Melanie._

"Pi…Pi Pi Pikachu," _Oh…I-I'm sure she's fine._

"Char Char, Charmander…Char…Chamander," _I'm scared._

Pikachu frowned. He knew Blaze was still just a baby pokemon, so her fear of being separated from her human was understandable. He had been separated from Ash countless times, so he had reason to be confident.

He approached the young fire-type pokémon. It felt weird to him to be looking up at a pokémon that was taller but by far younger than he was.

"Pika Pi, Pikachu," _It'll be okay_

"Char Charmander, Char Char?" _How you know?_

"Pika. Pi Pikachu," _I know. Trust me._

The movement of a pebble stone against the smooth concreted land alerted the two pokémon and caused them to look up to see if they maybe had to choose another spot to settle for the moment.

Pikachu smiled when he saw the ebony-furred moonlight pokémon from earlier appear.

"Pika Pi!" _Umbreon!_

A smile lit up on the dark pokemon's face as he sat down and greeted the two.

"Umbreon!" _Pikachu!_

"Pika! Pika Pika, Pika Pikachu," _Oh Umbreon, I'm so happy to see you!"_

"Umbre Umbre Umbreon," _Happy to see you all in one piece._

"Pika Pikachu?" _Are you okay?"_

" Be. Umbre Umbre Umbreon-on Umbre. Umbre-on-on Umbre. Umbre On," _Yeah. I got separated from my human, but no worries. This is a typical day in Gateon when we are attacked by female humans. I'm a native to the region so it doesn't give me much trouble. _

"Pi…" _Oh…_

Umbreon shook his head. "Be Umbre. Umbre Umbre Umbreon," _Don't worry. Only young female humans give trouble. This is just a typical day when we're spotted by, what my trainer calls…fangirls._

"Pika Pikachu," _That's good to know._

Umbreon perked his ears up as he heard something west of him. Pikachu did the same.

_Umbreon! Umbreon, buddy, if you can hear me, I want you to use Psychic, now! _

Umbreon smiled.

"Umbreon! Umbreon! Umbre" _That's my human! That's Michael!_

"Pi Pikachu?" _What does he want?_

"Umbre Umbre, Umbreon Umbre," _He wants me to use Psychic so he can teleport us home_

"Charmander Char Char?" _You know Psychic?_ Blaze asked, impressed with the fact that a dark pokémon could use a psychic type move and one as powerful as Psychic.

Pikachu wanted more answers, however.

"Pika Pika Pikachu?" _What do you mean he's gonna teleport us home?_

"Umbre Umbre, Umbreon Umbreon on-on Umbre. Umbreon, Umbre-on Umbre, Umbreon Be Umbreon," _He wants me to envelop us in a psychic energy so he can activate a control on the mechanical device on his arm, which can calculate and add the molecules used from the psychic energy from my Psychic attack, soon multiplying so no radiation is used throughout the process, so he can he can create a transmitter large enough to fit all of us in there. _

"Pi Pi Pika Pi Pika Chuuuu…" _And that means…?_

"Umbre-on," _We're getting out of here._

"Pikachu?" _All of us?_

"Be-on," _All of us._

"Charmander Char?" _Our humans too?_

"Umbre Umbreon," _Humans too. _

After sharing a glance, Blaze and Pikachu nodded their heads before turning back towards Umbreon.

"Pika Pika. Pi-Ka-Chu!" _All right Umbreon. Let a Rip! _he exclaimed as he made a victory simple with his paw. Blaze did the same.

Umbreon smiled. Closing his crimson eyes, the yellow bans on his ears and tail began to blink, slowly turning into a soft glow. Powder blue psychic energy began to envelop his body and he could feel the energy running through his veins.

Likewise, blue energy began to envelop Pikachu and Blaze. Pikachu stood in awe, while Blaze appeared petrified.

"Umbre, Umbreon, Umbre. Be Umbre Umbreon, Umbre Be," _Stay calm, my human will be noticing the energy waves and will be transporting us shortly._

"Pika Pikachu," _Calm down, Blaze._

"Charrrrr…" _I'll try…_

Umbreon felt a tugging on his body and smiled.

"Umbre Umbreon. Be Umbre Umbre, Umbreon," _This is it. Mu human's transporting us. Remember to stay calm. You'll be with your trainers shortly._

Pikachu walked over to Blaze and held her claw. She held his paw firmly as she felt the tugging on her body become even stronger.

Within seconds, a brilliant light shone on the pokémon, followed by a flash. When it vanished they were gone, on their way to the famous HQ of Orre.

* * *

May fell to her knees, exhausted. The crowd was ruff and the movement was making her sweat like crazy. She felt herself becoming lightheaded from the heat.

In fact, she must have really needed to lie down, because she could have sworn the ground was a soft blue color. She raised her hand to wipe her forehead, only to notice that it too was blue. She looked to see the color stretch down her arm and onto her shoulder.

She looked down to her legs. It was there. She looked down to her stomach. It was there. She took her bandana off her head and examined it. It was there as well.

Crawling towards the edge, where she swore she saw another type of blue, May pushed through the crowd actually making it out. She looked down towards the clear tranquil water.

The blue energy was moving all around her.

May wanted to scream but was in too much shock to do it.

"May!"

Looking to her left, May saw a small little boy fighting through the crowd trying to reach her. Immediately getting to her feet, she spun around.

"Ma…"

But she didn't get to finish as she was pulled away from Gateon and towards a more peaceful location.

* * *

Max sniveled as he pushed through the crowd. He saw her! He saw his sister! She was right there! Right there by the port! He knew it was her. It had to be. Wasn't it?

Max gave one final thrust as he pushed through the crowd of crazed women, falling to his feet. He opened his eyes to see his sister staring at him one second and gone the next.

Max stared in disbelief.

Where was she? What just happened?

He could have sworn he saw her kneeling there by herself. Was he just imaging it?

Whatever it was, Max was right back where he started. Feeling at a lost, Max sat hunched over much like the way Brock did whenever he teased him about his love life, wondering where his sister was.

Feeling a sudden pulling in his stomach, Max winced. He tried dismissing it, but when it got stronger he started to question it. Looking up, Max raised an eyebrow in confusion as he looked down at his reflection in the water, which showed a large cloud of energy surrounding his form.

He blinked a couple times.

"Huh? What the…"

Max's voice trailed off as he too left to join where the others before him had gone.

* * *

Harmony was in a panic. A strange blue hue had formed around her body and she felt a strong tugging in her center. She had to find Gary before something serious happened. The crowd wasn't so hard to move through for some reason which fine by her.

She gave a sigh of relief when she saw him looking down in confusion at his arm, which was enveloped in the same blue hue as his body, which was the same color as the blue energy that surrounded Harmony.

She tried towards him but many people still blocked her way.

She called out to him. "Gary!"

Gary's head snapped up at the sound of his girlfriend's voice. He looked around, finally spotting her a small distance away. A bright flash was seen and in an instant, she was gone.

"Harmony?" Gary cried out.

Before he could act, a bright flash was seen coming from his direction as well, moments later, revealing that he too had disappeared.

* * *

Ash and Melanie continued to roll around on the ground, not even taking notice to the fact that the crowd had settled down or that a strange aura was starting to form around them. It wasn't until Melanie successfully pushed Ash off of her that they took notice of it.

"Pippi Longstocking!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Stop calling you what, Pippi Longstocking?"

"Ash!"

"Yes, Pippi Longstocking?"

"That's not my name!"

"Pippi Longstocking!"

Melanie screamed in frustration."You know, for a sixteen year old, you're pretty damn immature."

"You know, for a ten year old, you got a pretty dirty mouth."

Melanie crossed her arms and closed her eyes. Sitting up, Ash wiped at his mouth. His eyes widened when he realized it was surrounded by blue. He looked over towards Melanie to see that her whole body was surrounded by a blue energy.

He tried to steady his voice so not to make him sound worried. "Uh, M-Melanie…"

"Oh, now my name's Melanie. What happened to Pippi Longstocking?"

"Melanie, you might wanna check this out."

"No thanks, Ash."

"Melanie, I'm serious. You need to…"

"Why do you have a change in attitude all of a sudden? Why don't you…"

"Melanie, just open your eyes!"

Melanie opened her green eyes and stared angrily towards Ash. Her angry eyes were soon replaced by fear as she saw a blue energy rise from his body.

"Ash! You're blue!"

"Yeah, and you are too," he said as he pointed back towards her.

Melanie looked down towards her body and let out a shrill scream, causing Ash to clasp his hands over his ears.

"Melanie!"

"I'm blue! Why am I blue? I can't be blue! That's not normal!"

"Melanie will you calm down!" Ash said to the little girl. He felt a strange pulling towards his stomach and put his hand to it, thinking if maybe he should have eaten before he left.

"Oh my gosh! We're gonna die!"

"Melanie!"

"Pulling sensation! Why is there a pulling sensation! There shouldn't be a pulling! Why is there a pulling! That's not normal! It's abnormal, Ash! It's abnormal!"

Ash sighed in annoyance. "Melanie, you need to calm…"

"Ash, I'm scared!" Melanie screamed as she jumped on top of her hero, causing his face to hit the pavement—hard.

"AWWW! Damn it, Melanie!"

Melanie let out a piercing scream as a bright light flashed, taking the two trainers where the eight before had gone after the unfortunate encounter.

* * *

Brock smiled as he walked out of the pokémon center.

"Alrighty guys. I'm all set to…"

His voice trailed off as he looked down at the pained expressions of what appeared to be fangirls, since they had all these cameras and signed pictures and items, or they could just be tourists who just all happened to be women.

What confused Brock was where all his friends had gone. He was only in the pokémon center for three minutes. Where could they have gone in three minutes? What happened?

* * *

**A/N:** Haha! That's right! It's Michael from Pokémon XD! And if you thought this was the end, guess again. A long chain of new characters will still appear, all of which you know, either from the game or from the anime. Only I know who're coming. You'll just have to wait and see who I pick. Hmm.

On another note, I chose Umbreon as Michael's partner for the mere reason that I chose Umbreon as my partner the first time I played the game (the second being Espeon because my Eevee was female) I have nine memory cards, each saved with a different file. Five of those contain different eeveelutions, the remaining four you can guess which two I doubled.

Anyway, I'll try to update soon. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Keep on Rocking Everyone!


	9. Lab Sweet Lab

Ash screamed as he felt himself drop hard on the ground. He tried to pick himself up, only to have Melanie plunge on him a few moments later. He grunted in pain as he tried to figure out where he was.

A smooth cobblestone path lay before him. He noticed that it was surrounded by many grassy areas and fences. There was a forest path just below where he was and mountains far beyond. The nice clear breeze that he inhaled told him that he was near the ocean. He also noticed that there was a very large and complex building in the center, which, in his opinion, kind of took away from all the beauty that surrounded it.

Ash's thoughts were interrupted by Melanie's shrill scream. He shouted in frustration since he couldn't cover his own ears because _someone_ was sitting on top of him.

"Gah! Melanie, Get off!"

"Ah! Where are we?"

"Get off me, Melanie!"

No sooner had he said that a bright flash shone from behind him. A few moments later it disappeared. Gary was seen standing in one of the grassy areas behind Ash.

"Gary?"

Gary looked around in confusion, trying to figure out where he was. Wasn't he just staring at his girlfriend before she mysteriously disappeared right before his eyes?

"Gary?"

Gary looked down to see his former rival lying down on the ground, a little girl on his back.

"Ash? That you?"

"Where are we?" Melanie began tearing at her eyes.

Ash had had enough. Rolling over, he pushed the paranoid little girl off his back and struggled to get to his feet.

"You have any idea how we got here, Gary?"

"No. Have you seen Harmony?"

As if on cue, another brilliant flash of light shone and a confused Harmony appeared a few moments, looking around trying to figure out where she was.

"Harmony!" Gary exclaimed.

Harmony snapped her head back to see her boyfriend and instantly a smile formed on her face. "Gary!"

The two embraced each other, happy to see the other again. Ash crossed his arms at the display, somewhat confused, while Melanie…well…

"What is going on around here?"

Again, another flash of light was shone, only this time, towards the plain closer to Melanie, spooking her, causing her to run straight into Ash, who in turn, fell face first on the cobblestone pavement.

A few moments later, Max materializes on the grassy plains.

"Damn it, Melanie! Get a grip of yourself!" Ash said as he again pushed the terrified ten year old off of him and began massaging his face.

Of course, when that ominous flash appeared right next to Max, Melanie freaked, and grabbed for Ash, only to accidentally hit him in the face and cause him to scream out in pain. And while he tries to massage his wound, Melanie is still looking for some kind of "protection" from Ash.

Meanwhile, Gary and Harmony seem fazed by the flashing of the next visitor, and within seconds, May appears.

Max smiled. Standing he began running over towards her. "May!"

Snapping out of her confused state, May looked up to see her younger brother running towards her. A large smile began to form across her lips as she herself got to her feet.

"Max!"

The two siblings embraced each other, pleased to know that the other was unharmed. The moment was spoiled, however, as one boisterous scream was heard from the center. My and Max, as well as Gary and Harmony, turned their heads to see Ash massaging his nose, and Melanie looking down in terror at a ball of light that had appeared in front of them.

A few moments passed, the ball got bigger, soon exploding and creating a large flash, causing Melanie to scream in terror, Ash to scream in pain, and the others to scream just because they had no idea what was going on.

When the flash died down, Melanie was shaking with fear, while Ash, well,…Ash wasn't really doing anything. Just sitting there in frustration with his eyes closed.

"Is it over. Is it over. Is it over," Melanie kept saying again and again.

"Char!"

Melanie's eyebrows wrinkled.

_Was that Blaze?_

"Umbre Umbreon-on!"

"Char! Charmander, Char Char!"

Melanie opened her eyes, astonished to see her starter pokémon standing before her.

"Blaze! It really is you!"

"Char!"

The little girl picked up the young fire-type pokémon.

"Blaze, I'm so glad to see you! Oh, I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Charmander Char!"

Ash kept his eyes closed and ignored the little girl. Two minutes in a new area, ten minutes in a new day and she had managed to injury him several places on his face like seven times, not counting when they were in Gateon.

A sudden tug on his leg alerted Ash out of his thoughts.

"Pika."

Ash's eyes immediately opened. He swa his partner and best friend looking up at him with a smile.

"Pikachu?"

"Pikapi!"

Ash blinked a couple times before enveloping his pokémon in a huge embrace.

"Pikachu, buddy, You're alright!"

"Pika Pi!"

"I'm so glad you're okay buddy!"

"Pika Pikachu!"

Umbreon smiled at the loving display.

When the two let go of each other, Pikachu hopped back onto Ash's shoulder.

"No place like home, huh buddy?"

"Pika!"

"I'm just wondering how we all got here," Gary said as he and Harmony stepped off of the nice healthy grass and onto the smooth cobblestone to join Ash and Melanie. May and Max did the same.

About a few moments later, the last flash for the day was seen as the person behind the transportation appeared. Umbreon immediately ran to his side.

"Wow, that took longer than I expected. It was suppose to transport us here simultaneously. Guess I could give it to Professor Krane to work out the kinks," Michael said as he began stretching.

"Uh, Michael, were you the one who transported us here?" Ash asked, looking at the young trainer with suspicion.

"Yep. Though, I couldn't have done it without Umbreon," he said as began petting his pokémon on the head.

Ash was still confused. "What?"

"We didn't really get a good chance to talk back there because of crowd and because of the fact that we got separated. So I just got Umbreon to use Psychic, pressed a control on this here machine on my arm, and poof! Here we are," he said, pointing to the mechanical device on his arm.

"Least I don't have to go through the trouble of catching Shadow Pokémon with this one."

Ash blinked. "What?"

"Never mind."

Ash furrowed his brow as he started looking around in confusion. "Hey, where's Brock?"

"There were more of you?" Michael asked.

"Ash, he went back in the pokémon center to get something, remember?" May reminded him.

"Oh right."

"Oh, man!" Michael said as he slapped his forehead.

"What's wrong, Michael?" Harmony asked.

"Jovi! I left her back in Gateon! Aww man! My mom's gonna kill me! I mean, Gateon isn't far from where I live so I'd be there in a few minutes. I'd get there faster on my moped too."

"Wait a minute, you live here?" Ash asked in disbelief, "I thought this was a research facility?"

"It is."

"But…"

Ash was cut off as a woman came running out of the HQ lab. "Michael?"

"Over here mom," the young boy said as he weakly waved his hand.

The woman sprinted towards her son, despite the fact that she was wearing white high heels.

"Michael, I heard screams. Don't tell me you were using that portable teleporter Professor Krane devised for you?"

"Mom, it's not that big of a…"

"Where's Jovi?" The woman asked, worriedly looking around.

"Mom, there _are_ other people present."

The woman looked down at her son scornfully before noticing the confused onlookers standing in front of her. A bead of sweat trickled down her forehead.

"Oh. Hello there."

"They could hear you mom." Michael said, embarrassed.

"Be."

"I'm sorry you had to hear my little outburst there," she said quite sweetly causing her son to sweatdrop, "My name's Lily. I live here alongside with Professor Krane and my two children."

"I already told them that, Mom."

"It's very nice to meet all of you."

"It's…uh…nice to meet you too," was all Ash could get out as he and the others just stared nervously at the two residents.

Michael turned to face his mother. "Mom, these trainers are new to the region. They're here to compete in the Colosseums and Pokémon Contests being held this year."

"Is that so?" She questioned.

"Yes, Ma'am," Ash answered, "We were actually on our way to Pyrite Town when we were surrounded by Michael's crazed fans and had to be zapped here."

"I see," she said giving her son a stern look, "You do know the colosseums don't start for another five days?"

"Told yah," Gary said as he folded his arms.

"But I suppose it's always best to get a head start on things," Lily said as she made her way back to the lab, "I'll see if I can find someone who owes us a favor to drive you children down to Pyrite and Phenac."

"We greatly appreciate it."

"Pika."

Nodding her head, Lily began walking back towards the HQ lab only to stop moments later and storm back towards her son.

"Michael!"

"Yes, Mom?"

"Where's Jovi!"

Michael winced. He was hoping his mother would forget when he brought up Ash and the others. "She's by Acri."

"Michael Wesel Legend. What have I told you about dropping Jovi off by Acri and leaving her there without my permission?"

"She's a friend of the family."

"That wasn't my question."

"But Mom…"

Michael was cut off as the sound of a motorcycle approaching the HQ took his attention. The group turned to see Officer Jenny pulling up with small blue-haired little girl and Brock behind her.

"There you guys are!" Brock said as he hopped off the motorcycle and over to join his friends.

"Brock!" Ash exclaimed happily.

"I've been looking all over for you guys."

"So I guess this little one also belongs here then?" Officer Jenny said as she approached the group standing in front of the lab.

"Jovi!" Lily push passed her son and enveloped her youngest child in a hug.

"Hi Mommy!"

"Jovi darling, I'm so glad you're all right."

"See Mom, I told you she would be okay," Michael said nervously, earning a scornful look from his mother.

Officer Jenny put her hands on her hips as she gazed upon the display. "I found this little one playing around the port with a Minun. Thought I'd have to give her a stern talking to until I realized who she was."

Lily slowly got up and extended her hand to the officer.

"Thank you for bringing Jovi back, Officer Jenny. I promise it _won't_ happen again," she said, glaring at her son as her voice ran over the word "won't."

Nodding, Officer Jenny tipped her hat as she started for her motorcycle.

"It was really nice meeting all of you. See you later kids."

"Bye, Officer Jenny ," they all said in unison as they watched her speed of on her motorcycle.

"You kids must be tired considering the day you've had," Lily said as she faced the group once more, "Tell you what. Why don't you rest here a while. I'll call a former worker of mine's and tell him to give you kids a lift to Pyrite and Phenac so you can register."

"Wow really?" Ash said enthusiastically.

Lily just nodded her head as she took out her cell phone and began dialing. "And I'll deal with you later, young man," she told her son and strolled in the HQ without another word.

Michael scowled.

"Haha, big brother get in trouble with Mommy," Jovi said as she pointed outwardly at her older sibling.

"Jovi…if you know what's best for you, you'll go straight inside and not say another word."

"Big brother just upset he got in trouble with Mommy."

"Jovi…"

"Whats-eves…Jovi go inside now. Jovi play hide-and-seek with Adon. Let's go, Mimi. Bye big people!" Jovi waved as she and the electric mouse ran inside the HQ, leaving a steaming Michael behind.

"Oh, I cannot wait until she hits her teens!"

"Be…"

Exhaling loudly, Michael tried to calm down. "Sorry about that, guys. My sister can get me so angry. Anyways, like I was saying, you guys can just sit back and relax for a while. My mom's gonna see if she can get you a ride, so you have nothing to worry about in that department."

"Thank you," Ash and May said in unison.

Gary cleared his throat as he stepped up to Michael. "Hey, Michael?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not competing in the colloseums like my friend here."

"You're not?" Michael questioned.

"My name's Gary Oak. I'm a fellow pokémon researcher. I'm supposed to be meeting with…"

"The professor! Oh yeah. I remember. Professor Krane was talking all about you yesterday. Well come on, he's inside." Michael said, motioning him to follow him inside.

Gary felt Harmony hook her arm inside of his. He looked over to Ash.

"You guys go ahead. I'm gonna go meet this Professor Krane guy. I'll catch up with you later."

Ash sighed as he watched his former rival walk into the Pokémon HQ. He looked towards his friends. "So, what do you guys want to do?"

"Well, this _is_ an HQ. No doubt there's some kind of PC in here. You can probably get your teams ready for the tournament. I think they have some kind of battle simulations or something here as well. Might help to build up your skills too," Max said smartly.

"That's a great idea, Max!" May exclaimed.

"Yeah. A few practice battles before my tournament entry might do my team some good!" Ash pumped his fist in the air.

"Pika Pi!"

Melanie smirked.

"It's a computer simulation, Ash. As in virtual reality? You're not going to be using any actual pokémon in your battles," Max said matter-of-factly, causing Ash to fall anime-style on the ground.

"Yeah, well. A battle's still a battle no matter what, right?" He said nervously.

"Piiiika."

Brock put his hand to his chin as he looked up at the gray clouds.

"Hey guys. It might be best to go inside. Looks like some rain may be coming in."

The group nodded their heads as they started for the HQ's double doors. Sensing a slight oddity about his friend, Ash decided to speak up.

"Hey, Brock?"

"Yeah Ash?"

"Why weren't you going all googly-eyed for Officer Jenny earlier?"

Brock nervously began rubbing the nape of his neck.

"Well, um…you guys ever heard of a taser?"

"Yeah, it's like a stun gun, right?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, well, um…let's just say she considered me a 'threat' and I'm now afraid to go within thirty feet of her."

* * *

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update. Just a quick note. A poll is being held for this fiction. I encourage you all to vote and to give an honest response as to how you feel. Your votes will determine some major plot twists in this story. The poll will remain opened until the next chapter is updated. Thank you! And thanks for all your wonderful reviews!


	10. The Special Jolteon

In the stadium, the audience sat in silence. Tension hung heavily on the air, as wind blew through the stadium. Two figures stood on the battlefield, looking at their opponents.

Ash Ketchum wiped the bead of sweat that trickled down his forehead, his eyes focusing on his opponent.

With a sigh, he looked towards his pokémon. "Now Salamence! Use Earthquake!"

The dragon pokémon cried out as she jumped into the air and struck the ground, sending shockwaves throughout the battlefield. The pokémon known as Metagross, who was standing at the opposite side of the field, screamed in pain as he was knocked to the ground from the force of the attack.

The man standing opposite to Ash grimaced before giving his pokémon its next command. "Metagross, hit that Salamence with Sludge Bomb!"

The Iron Leg pokémon's metallic X-shaped cross glowed purple before mud was fired out of it and straight towards the large dragon-type.

Thinking fast, Ash called out to his pokémon. "Quick Salamence, in the air!"

The blue pokémon spread her metallic, red, blade-like wings as she launched herself in the air, dodging the Metagross' attack by mere seconds. A smile appeared on Ash's face.

"All right Salamence, let's win this! Use Dragon Claw at full power!"

The dragon pokémon cried out before diving down towards the iron pokémon at full speed. Her right claw began to glow brightly with a green hue before slashing the metallic pokémon in the face. The attack hit its mark as the Metagross was sent flying towards one of the stadium walls, crashing into it, and causing a huge cloud of dust to form around him. When the smoke cleared, Metagross laid there on the ground, the look on his face unmistakable. The spirals-for-eyes—a clear indication of a knockout.

"Metagross is unable to battle! Victory goes to Ash Ketchum!" the stadium referee declared. A collection of screams boomed through the arena as the stadium lights began flashing brightly. The trainer standing on the other end of the field dropped to his knees in defeat.

"All right! We won!" Ash screamed as he shot his fist in the air. He heard a cry in the distance and looked towards the audience. He saw Pikachu standing there, waving his small arms enthusiastically at his human's victory. Slowly, the stadium began to fade. It almost seemed to waver as the stadium surrounding Ash began to disappear. The screams and shouts slowly died down as silence took over. The arena was replaced by a sort of combination of a galley and work-space. Lights flashed on panels, monitors showed arcane data, and sleek units sat atop shiny storage bins.

"PikaPi!" the electric pokémon cried as he jumped into his human's arms.

"Hey buddy! I was great wasn't I?"

"Pika!"

"You did great, Ash," a voice said from behind one of the computers, "My Sim Trainer, Losten, is one of the bests at the lab. You took him down in no time at all." Michael said with a smile.

"Well, thanks, Michael. My battle skills have improved since I became Sinnoh's Champion," Ash said proudly as he stepped off of the platform that led him into his virtual reality.

Michael pressed a few buttons on his computer. Moments later, a CD disc popped out.

"So, where are the others?" Ash asked as he surveyed his surroundings and saw that his friends were no longer room.

"Your friends are all downstairs, well most of them. Gary is with the professor, while May is transporting some of her pokémon over from Hoenn. Max is talking with one of our colleagues, while your friend Brock went about to flirting with one of our assistants. I have no idea where your friend Melanie is. Last time I saw her, she was battling one of our assistants outside."

Ash shook his head, knowing that's most likely what she was doing. He had already gotten his team ready for his tournament battle. He called Professor Oak earlier that day and asked him to transport Swellow, Corphish, Bayleef, and Torkoal over for him to use in his battles. Curious as to who May would be taking back from Hoenn, Ash left the control room and proceeded to another portion of the house, what Michael called the director's office. He saw Lily sitting behind a desk typing something on her laptop. She flashed Ash a smile and waved before going back to her writing. He began surveying the room again until his eyes found May. She was sitting at a PC, taking a pokéball from the transport system. Her new Pichu was perched on her shoulder.

"Hey May," he said he approached her.

May smiled at him before turning her attention back to the PC.

"You're getting your team ready for the contest?" Ash asked.

"Yep. Check out who I brought," she said as she scooted over so Ash could look at the PC. He saw five figures light up under her name—Blaziken, Beautifly, Skitty, Glaceon, and Pichu.

"Cool. So this is the team you're gonna use?"

"Yep. I'm putting Munchlax and Wartortle back so they can rest. I thought it was time I brought Skitty back to play a little. I haven't used it for a while now. And I just decided to keep Beautifly and Glaceon for these contests. And you know there's no way I'm leaving Blaziken behind." She minimized the pokéball in her hand and put it on her belt.

It was then that Michael stepped in the room with another man. He was tall and had fiery red hair. He had on a large red robe with many designs that were foreign to Ash. He also had on thick gray shades and heavy black boots.

"Guys this is, Eldes. He's an…acquaintance of mine. We used to be enemies but I think we're cool now."

Eldes chuckled. "Yes. Though, I know it will take time to earn your full trust, I will be patient. After the wrongs my father and brother and myself have done to you, I can see why you'd be hesitant."

Michael smiled weakly. "He's going to give you guys a ride to Pyrite so you can register Ash.

Ash's face scrunched up in confusion as he stared at the tall man before him. Likewise, May did the same.

"Wait a minute, you guys used to be enemies?"

Michael nodded.

"Yeah. You see, Eldes here is one of the sons of the true head of the organization that tried to take over the world using extremely violent and powerful pokémon. They started here in Orre, which was foiled by me, of course. But they planned to expand to other regions until they conquered the whole entire world."

"And…you're gonna let him give us a ride?" May said, her voice unsure and full of confusion.

Michael shook his head.

"Don't worry. I think we can trust Eldes. He stopped his demented father and brother from fleeing their HQ and blowing it up with me in it. If I can trust him with my life, I think I can trust him with yours. We can trust you, can't we Eldes?"

Eldes nodded. "Of course. The past is the past. Let us move on from those darker times and forward to newer and brighter days."

Smiling to himself, Michael turned to his recent visitors. "Shall we? We should probably inform the others that your ride is here."

With a nod of their heads, Ash and May followed Michael and his _'acquaintance'_ to the elevator to go meet the others. Ash still couldn't believe that this twelve year old boy lived in an HQ and furthermore, one with an elevator. Even Professor Oak didn't have elevators. Or battle simulations in his lab. This had to be the most high-tech place he had ever seen. He couldn't even imagine how high the mortgage must be.

* * *

Pyrite Town was a fairly large town by Ash's standards. It was hewed out of a crimson-colored canyon and was laced with bits of old trash and mining debris, the latter a reminder of the town's mining past. Most of the buildings and machinery in the town were saturated with rust.

On their way there, Michael had told them that Pyrite was an honorable town of thugs and scoundrels. Once a mining town, most of the residents have resorted to a life of crime since the town's livelihood began to wane. However, Michael said the rumors about the levels of crime in Pyrite appear to be exaggerated slightly. That it is said that people who stay in Pyrite for a long time take on the town's characteristics. He also said Pyrite was known locally as "the town of earth, wind, and money".

It wasn't long before the group arrived at a small rusted house that was made mostly of iron and metal instead of brick. A strange insignia that looked much like a "G" to Ash was to the right of the door.

Eldes turned to face the group. "Well I'd love to stay but I can't. I have to go take my father to his daily therapy session at the clinic. Our appointment's at five o' clock so I know we're already late."

"Don't worry about it, Eldes. I can handle it from here. Thanks again for the ride," Michael said with a smile.

Nodding, the strange and tall trainer turned around and left the group to fend for themselves.

Michael stared at him for a few seconds before shaking his head slightly.

"It's this way," he said as he opened the door to the rusted old house.

The interior was much more inviting than the outside of the house. Smooth chestnut wood was on the floor as a red/yellow rug lay to the side. The walls were painted a bright orange and a gray phone hung from one of them. Two bookcases were seen in the back, containing many books on battles and strategizing.

Two men were currently in the room having a very intimate discussion. One of them was seated almost in the center of the room. He had thick, wavy, black hair and a very thick mustache that filled up his entire upper lip. His extremely large bulging biceps and broad shoulders told Ash that he was most likely a bodybuilder since it was nearly impossible to obtain such a stature without that kind of workout.

The other man was standing to the right of the desk. He had feathery, thin, silver hair. He was thin-bodied with long legs and big brown eyes. He had on a blue jacket and blue shorts as well. He smiled when he saw the group entering the room.

"Well, well, if it isn't Michael," he said as he crossed his arms.

"Hey there guys. How've you been?"

The man behind the desk folded his arms as a small smile formed on his lips as well. "We've been pretty good, Michael. But I'm more concerned about the visitors you've brought into my home."

With a smile, Michael turned around to face the group, specifically Ash. "These are tourists I found in Gateon. They said they're here to compete in colosseums and contests being held this year."

The broad man's smile widened into a full grin. "Well, why didn't you say so, boy? Let's get these kids registered so they can compete!"

Again, Michael turned to the group.

"Guys, this is Dunking. He's the owner of the Pyrite Colosseum and looks over all the colosseums being held in Orre."

"You mean he _was_ the owner of the Pyrite Colosseum. A privilege that now belongs to me." The other man said with pride.

"And that prestigious fellow right there is Silva, Dunking's right hand man."

"And don't forget, best friend and lieutenant. Not to mention a colosseum owner." Silva added.

"Oh pipe down, Silva. We all know you run my old colosseum. But I am still its owner until you sign the papers. _And_ I will still foresee all of the colosseums in Orre after you take ownership of the colosseum belonging to Pyrite." Dunking replied.

He then turned to face the group. "Now then, let's get you kids registered. Who will be competing in the colosseums and contests this year?"

Ash and May warily raised their hands.

"Well, come on then! Let's get you registered!"

"Dunking, you can't register anyone to contests. You only control the colosseums." Silva corrected.

"Oh how right you are Silva. It must've slipped my mind with all the excitement going on," Dunking said as he took out a stack of papers from his desk.

"Whichever one of you is competing in the colosseums please step up now. The other will have to register in Phenac."

Ash slowly stepped up to the broad man's desk.

"So, who are you, boy?" Dunking said not looking up from his desk as he signed a few things on the papers he just took out.

"Uh…Ash. Ash Ketchum."

"That's a fine name." He said, still not looking up from his desk.

"Thank you. I think so too." Ash said proudly.

"Mighty fine pokémon you got there too." He added, pointing to Pikachu with his pen before going back to writing.

Ash smiled. "Who Pikachu? Yeah, it's great. It's my best buddy and my closest friend."

"Pika!"

"It was my very first pokémon."

"You don't say?" There was a peculiar tone to Dunking's voice.

"Yeah. Do you have any pokémon Dunking?"

Dunking chuckled lightly before a wide smile appeared on his face.

"Had. I had one pokémon that I loved very much. Plusle. It was my first pokémon too. A very dear friend before I gave it away to one of my friends."

"You…you gave it away?" Ash asked, slightly uncomfortable.

Dunking nodded.

"Yeah. It was really fond of him. The two are quite a team too. At least his girlfriend thinks so. I do too, if I do say so myself. Besides, it's better off with him. Plusie will get the exercise it needs to stay happy and healthy. I get to see it often when the boy visits, though."

Licking his finger Dunking turned the page on the form he was signing. "I'm gonna need to see your Trainer Card."

Taking off his pack, Ash undid the zip and reached into one of the side pockets. He pulled out his wallet and opened it up, taking his trainer ID out of it.

Taking the card from Ash, Dunking began signing more papers. Michael took this opportunity to speak up.

"You know, Dunking, Plusle wasn't your only pokémon. You do still have those three that I traded yah."

Dunking smirked.

"Boy, those three are more of the twins' pokémon than mine. Plusle was my only and my first, but I'm sure it's better off where it is." He said as he signed one last thing.

"Here you go lad," he said as he handed Ash back his card, "You're gonna need that to enter the colosseums. Make sure you have it with you at all times."

Silva snickered slightly.

"He has to have it at all times, Dunking. That's how he can identify himself."

Ignoring his friend, Dunking went about to folding another page of the form.

"I'm going to need you to sign here, stating that you are one of the trainers eligible to compete in the colosseums and then the tournament following it."

Ash took the pen from Dunking and began signing his name to where Dunking had pointed.

"I have your map and colosseum case here," Dunking said putting the two on the table, "Unlike before, the colosseums will give you badges so that the tournament sponsors can know you can compete in the tournament being held following the colosseums. There are five colosseums you must enter and complete in order to compete in the tournament. There's the Pyrite Colosseum, where all trainers will start their tournament journey. The next one you need to go to is being held in Phenac at the Phenac Stadium. After that you will precede to the Under, otherwise known as "Deep" Colosseum by foreigners, which is located in the Under, just beneath Pyrite Town. Then there's the Orre Colosseum, one of the most troublesome and most difficult challenges of the colosseums since it usually stomps most trainers in their tracks before they can even get through the first round, thus, stopping them from moving on to the final colosseum. But, I don't think that will be too much of a problem for you, boy."

Dunking gave Ash a short wink before continuing.

"The last and final colosseum is the Tower Colosseum, being held at the Realgam Tower. The colosseum and tournament are being held in the same building. So after you win that final badge, you'll have to wait until the tournament begins to compete, which is another challenge in itself. But, I'm sure you'll do just fine, lad."

Taking the pen from Ash, Dunking signed his name right under his, before licking his finger and tearing off several of the forms.

"All right. You're all set, Ash. All I have to do is drop this here form off at the registration box and you'll be ready to compete in the colosseums."

Ash's lips spread into a full grin. "All right! I'm so ready to compete!"

"Pika! Pikachu!"

Sliva smirked. "Oh boy. Now you've done it. Dunking's never gonna shut his mouth now."

Ignoring his friend again, Dunking's smile widened as well as he stared at the young trainer before him.

"I admire you're fighting spirit, boy. You remind of a friend of mine…" He rubbed his chin before continuing, "You do know the colosseums don't start for another five days, though?"

"That's okay. It gives me more time to train and prepare."

Dunking chuckled lightly. "Yeup. Definitely like my friend." He said with another chuckle. "If you want, there's a pre-gym in Phenac where you can train until the colosseums start."

"Wow really?" Ash said with excitement.

Dunking nodded. "Or you could go to Mt. Battle. That's where most trainers go to train their pokémon.

"Thanks, Dunking. I'm gonna do that as soon as we get there!"

Dunking then turned his attention to May. "You the little lady who's goin' to be competing in the contests?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Well, you may wanna hurry up and get registered. Contest starts tomorrow."

May's face dropped. "Oh no! Are you serious?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure I am. Don't know if I'd joke about…"

"Oh my gosh! I have to hurry up and get to Phenac to register! Oh if I miss that contest I'll just die!"

Dunking's smiled slightly. "Don't worry about it, little lady. I'm sure Silva here wouldn't mind giving you a ride. Won't you Silva?"

Silva's left eyebrow arched slightly before he crossed his arms. "When did I say I'd give them a ride?"

"When you took an oath as my lieutenant. C'mon Silva, give these kids a break. You see how they're in desperate need to get to Phenac. Won't you give 'em a ride?"

Silva shook his head slightly. "Fine. But I have to run a few errands first."

"There. It's all set. You all can ride with Silva in his ole' Jaguar."

Silva began flailing his arms. "Did you have to tell them I have a Jaguar?"

"I don't see the big deal?"

Silva growled. "Why can't I just teleport them there? I'm sure I can get my sister's Abra to do the work."

"Abra can only teleport one person at a time. Unless you expect these youngins to all crowd themselves around the pokémon and strain to touch it, I suggest you give 'em a ride. It's easier for everyone."

Grumbling to himself, Silva took his keys off of Dunking' desk and went outside.

"Ah, don't worry about Silva. He's a good guy once you get to know him," Dunking said as he took some more papers out from his desk.

Michael turned to face the group once more.

"You guys go ahead. I'm gonna stay here with Dunking."

"Are you sure?" Ash asked.

"Uh Huh. You guys go ahead to Phenac. I'll be fine. You may wanna hurry up since your friend May is already outside."

Nodding his head slightly, Ash and the rest of the group went to follow the anxious May and upset Silva to his car.

After the group left, Michael went to go join Dunking at his desk.

"How's the election coming along, Dunking?"

Dunking feverishly flipped through another page on the form.

"Boy, this isn't as easy as I thought it would be. Who knew running for mayor required all this paper work?"

"Well, Dunking, the citizens of Orre feel you're what this town needs. The millions of signatures on the petition say so."

"Yeah, but…what about that Trest guy? He's been mayor ever since that Evice was jailed and shipped overseas with that gaunt sidekick of his."

"Yeah, but Trest was only supposed to be a temporary mayor, at least until we got the election going again."

Dunking sighed. "I don't know, Mike. It was easy to keep this town safe when our hero was here. But now…am I capable to put them thugs away without assistance?"

"Dunking, the people of this town fear you far more than Sherles or any criminals that are out there. We know you're interested in keeping some semblance of order. And that's the kind of mayor we need."

Again, Dunking sighed.

"I don't know, boy. I just don't know."

* * *

May hurriedly ran through the contest registration hall, looking for clerk at the desk so she could register. Spotting a man seated behind one of the desks, and seeing a huge pink ribbon posted above the cabinets, she ran up to him.

"Excuse me, but is this where I register for the contest being held here?"

The man smiled slightly. "Why, yes it is. Are you planning to enter?"

"Yes, sir. I am."

"Of course. I'll just need to see you're Trainer Card and Contest Pass, please."

Reaching in her pack, May pulled the two cards out and handed them to the man.

"I see you have a Rainbow Pass." He said as he typed May's name into the computer.

"Yes, sir. That's al lright…isn't it?"

His smile widened. "Of course it is. You're qualified to enter in any contest around the world." He handed May her cards back before typing something else in his computer.

"Done. You're now registered for the contest tomorrow, Miss Maple."

May let out a relieved sigh. It was short-lived, however, as she heard a few grunts coming from her left. She saw that her friends had just made it through the contest hall double doors, all of them out of breath.

It was Ash who found his voice first. "M…May…why did you leave us back there?"

"Oh, sorry guys. I had to make sure I made it in time for the contest." She said with slight embarrassment.

They all sighed heavily. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

There were large, grassy fields all around Phenac, where many trainers were training their pokémon for the upcoming contests. This was no exception for May as she prepared to train her pokémon as well. She had a bit of a hard time deciding what she should do and more importantly, who she would use. As the clerk in the hall explained earlier, the contests here in Orre allows coordinators to use up to two pokémon in the appeals round, and the secondary round required that they used two pokémon as it was common for Orre natives to engage in double battles.

Looking over her five pokémon as they stood in the field, May came to a conclusion. But before she could inform her pokémon of who would be competing in the contest, Ash approached her.

"Hey there, May." He said with a smile.

"Hey Ash."

"You gonna prepare for the contest?"

"Yep. I have less than twenty four hours to get my routine together. But I've finally come to a decision as to who I'm going to use."

"Really? Who?"

May turned to face her pokémon once more.

"I think I'm gonna take advantage of the two pokémon usage in the appeals round and use Glaceon and Blaziken in the first round. Then I'm gonna use Beautifly and Pichu for our double battle in the second round."

Skitty slumped down when she realized she wasn't going to be participating in this contest. May immediately went to go console her pokémon.

"Hey, it's okay Skitty. I promise I'll use you in the next contest."

Skitty perked up slightly at hearing this.

"So May, are you sure you wanna use Pichu for the battling round? Like you said, it's never been in a contest before." Ash asked.

May picked up her pokémon. "Of course. All we need is a little practice and we'll be good to go. Though, it would be nice if I had someone to practice with?" She arched her eyebrow slightly as she looked at him, her eyes asking the question.

"Who am I to refuse such an offer?" Ash said with a smile, "Besides, this would be good practice for my colosseum entry."

"So I take it that's a yes?"

"You bet!" Ash said, smiling as he took a pokéball off of his belt.

* * *

The two trainers took a firm stance on either side of the field.

"All right! Come on out, Swellow!" Ash shouted as he threw the red ball. A bird pokémon with brilliant blue feathers and contrasting red breast feathers appeared on the field. Pikachu ran beside the winged pokémon as he took his place on the field.

"Glaceon! Pichu! Take the stage!" May shouted as she threw a pokéball in the air. A fox-like creature with light blue fur materialized on the field, taking her place beside Pichu, who had already taken her place on the field.

"Now, Swellow, use Aerial Ace on Glaceon! Pikachu, use Iron Tail on Pichu!" Ash commanded.

The red-legged pokémon gave a cry as he flew straight towards the ice type before quickly ascending up into the sky, soon being engulfed in white streaks of light as he flew back to the foe his trainer commanded him to attack.

As Swellow did that, Pikachu began running towards his pre-evolved form, his tail glowing a brilliant white as he did this.

"All right Glaceon! Intercept Swellow's attack with Secret Power! Pichu! Use Charge Beam!

Glaceon's body glowed a glittering pink as she charged towards her foe while Pichu's body began sparkling with electricity. She then leaped into the air and fired a lightning bolt towards her evolved form with her tail.

The four attacks clashed, each knocking the respective pokémon back a few feet.

Ash smiled slightly. "I've never seen Charge Beam used like that before?"

"You like. We thought it would be perfect to use in our performance. It took use weeks to perfect that move." May informed him.

"Pichu!"

Ash's smile widened. "Well, you ready for more May?"

"You bet! Right guys?"

Pichu and Glaceon cried out in agreement. Suddenly, Glaceon closed her eyes and perked her ears up, almost as if she were listening to something intently. Opening her eyes back up, Glaceon sprinted off the battlefield.

"Glaceon, wait, where are you going?" May cried as she chased after her pokémon.

"May, wait!" Ash recalled his Swellow to his pokéball before chasing after his friend, soon followed by the rest of the group. It wasn't long before Glaceon came to an abrupt halt. She cried out happily as stared at something from afar.

"Glaceon, what's wrong with you? Why did you sprint off like that?" May asked her pokémon. Then, she, as well as the others, noticed a trainer standing in a clearing. The trainer had long periwinkle hair that flowed down to the middle of her back and a small bang covering the left side of her face. She was wearing a pink off the shoulder side shirred top and white palazzo pants. Black sandals were on her feet, as pink nail polish was painted on her toenails.

The trainer was apparently training her pokémon. Now looking over that particular pokémon, May understood why her Glaceon sprinted off just a few moments ago.

"All right, Buddy! Use Shockwave!"

The Jolteon's body began sparkling with blue-hued electricity before a bolt of electricity was fired straight into the air.

"Follow it up with Hidden Power!"

The dog-like pokémon's body began to glow gold as whitish-green balls of light flew off of his electricity enveloped body and began circling him, the electricity on his body flowing with it, making the circling balls appear to move like a merry-go-round.

"Volt Tackle!"

The groups' eyes widened and their mouths dropped at the trainer's command.

"T…That's impossible!" Ash stammered out, knowing that it is a signature move of the Pichu evolutionary line and that those pokémon were the only pokémon to learn that attack. But sure enough, the Jolteon's body was engulfed with yellow electricity, the yellow and blue mixing but not blending as the Jolteon ran throughout the field.

"Now finish!"

The eeveeloution gave a cry as he leaped into the air in the middle of the circulating balls of light and released the electricity contained within him. The electrifying move spread the electricity throughout the field before the Hidden Power exploded within it. The end result was the shimmering sparks glimmering in the air, the aftermath from the series of attacks, concluding with Jolteon taking a firm pose right below it.

"All right, Buddy! That was great!" The trainer said as she approached her pokémon. She began petting her companion when the sound of applause startled her slightly. She spotted a group of teens about her age a few feet away and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks when she realized she was being watched.

The group walked into the clearing to meet the new trainer.

"That was incredible!" May said excitedly.

"Oh…well, thank you. It took us a long time to get that right." Was the other trainer's response.

As usual, the group began their standard greeting, starting with Ash introducing himself as a trainer from Pallet Town, down to Melanie giving her extended bold introduction frustrating Ash as well.

The other trainer smiled. "I'm Christine, and this is my partner Buddy."

"Jo Jolt!"

"So that's a Jolteon?" Melanie said as she took out her pokédex. The mechanical voice orated the description as Jolteon's picture appeared on the screen.

_Jolteon-the Lightning Pokémon-It accumulates negative ions in the atmosphere to blast out 10000-volt lightning bolts. Every time its mood changes, it charges power. If agitated, the fur all over its body bristles like sharp needles that pierce foes._

It was then that Brock, suddenly infatuated at seeing this young woman before him, ran over to Christine and got to one knee, taking her hand as his eyes began to sparkle.

"Oh beautiful Christine, I knew the moment I saw you it was meant to be. For years I have traveled all over the world and it is destiny that we have met! All I've ever dreamed of is…"

"All I've ever dreamed of is for your mouth to be shut!" Max chided as he began dragging the lovesick Brock away from the scared girl. Croagunk, who had let himself out of his pokéball and prepared to strike Brock with his Poison Jab, watched the little boy drag his human away from the girl. He sensed some competition as he now knew he wouldn't be the one to baby his human any more.

After a tense moment, Christine turned back to face the group.

"Buddy was my very first pokémon. It's been with me through all of my travels."

"If you don't mind me asking, how were you able to get your Jolteon to use Volt Tackle like that? It was my understanding that that move was only learnable by Pichu and its evolutionary line," Brock asked slightly intrigued, once he had gotten over his broken heart.

Again, Christine smiled. "Well, that's true. Volt Tackle is a move that is mostly used by Pichu, Pikachu, and Raichu."

"Then how come you were able to get your Jolteon to learn that?" Ash asked.

"Well, Volt Tackle is known to be used by those pokémon but it's not limited to them."

Seeing the confused look on their faces, she went on to explain.

"See, Professor Oak was the one who discovered that the Pichu evolutionary line had the signature move known as Volt Tackle. Since it is a signature move, it's assumed that other pokémon outside this species are unable to learn that move by any means. That's when Buddy and I began training. We started studying what caused this particular species to learn this move. We looked at the breeding methods, the training methods. We looked at the amount of power needed to use the attack, we looked to see if STAB was affected by this particular move. We also looked into whether a Pikachu's or Raichu's alternate form gets STAB from this move. After a few years of hard training, Buddy and I were successfully able to learn Volt Tackle, with only our pride keeping from fainting of sheer happiness."

"Wow Christine. That's…amazing," May said, unsure of what else she could say. The other four trainers reflected her look.

Christine smiled.

A few feet away, the six trainers were unaware of the eyes staring at them from afar.

"What have we here?" Jessie asked.

"It appears the twerps have stumbled upon a Jolteon bearing trainer." James observed.

"And dat Joilteon would make a great gift for da boss!" Meowth said excitedly.

"How's that?" The two humans asked as Meowth went on to explain.

"Imagine da boss sittin' at his desk, tired and stwessed from all da work of being da boss. Den he happens to see da Joilteon we gave him, who happens to be jus as frustrated as he is. Feelin' somewhat better now dat he sees a pokémon who, not only shares his feelings but knows a pwime moove such as Volt Tackle, he'll say…_'I must remember to reward Meowth and his friends for giving me such a pokémon dat shares my mannerisms and feelins and certainly one as powerful as dis…'_"

"Good idea!" Jessie and James said in unison.

"We'll get lots of raises and big fat praises coming our way!" The three said in unison before Wobbuffet popped out of his pokéball.

Meanwhile, the six trainers who Team Rocket was spying on continued their conversation.

"I'm assuming you're gonna be using your Pichu in the contest, May?" Christine asked.

"Yep. My Glaceon too."

Christine raised her eyebrow slightly as she took note of the ice pokémon.

"So you have a Glaceon?" She crouched down to meet it on eye level, "Are you using it in the secondary round?"

May pursed her lips.

"Well, I was actually going to use Glaceon in the preliminaries and Pichu in the second round," She said quite nervously.

"Really? Cause I think your Glaceon would do great in the battling round. Sure looks like you raised it well."

"Gla Gla!" Glaceon cried at the compliment.

May turned to her friends. "What do you guys think?"

"It'd be great to see Glaceon battling again." Ash said with a smile.

"Pika Pikachu Pi!"

"You know, I bet after losing to Dawn in Sinnoh, Glaceon wants to show you how much it's improved since then." Brock said.

"Really?" May turned to her pokémon, "Well, what do you think you two? Wanna switch rounds?"

Glaceon and Pichu offered excited cries as they looked up at their human.

May smiled. "I guess it's settled then. Glaceon will be competing in the second round while Pichu will open up the show in the preliminaries."

"Good for you, May. You know I bet with a little practice, you can teach your Pichu to learn Volt Tackle." Christine said.

"You think so? Hey Pichu, how does learning a new move sound?"

"Pichu! Pichu Pi!" The tiny pokémon cired.

It was then, that a mechanical claw shot through the air and snagged Jolteon from the ground, elevating him into the air.

"Jo Jo!" The electric pokémon cried out as he rose higher and higher into the air.

"Buddy!" Christine cried out as she saw her pokémon snatched away from her.

A chorus of maniacal laughs was heard as a Meowth hot air balloon came into view.

"Prepare for the worst trouble you've ever seen!" A woman's voice called out.

"With the two of us as king and queen!" Sounded a male's.

"To rule the world with power and might!" The feminine voice called again.

"To capture Pokémon without a fight." The man called again.

"To ensnare powerful ones in our net!" Said the woman again.

"And anything else we can get!"Said the man once more.

"Jessie!" cried the Rocket known as Jessie.

"And James!" shouted the Rocket known as James.

"And Meowth are da names!" The feline pokémon cried

"Team Rocket teaches losers a thing or two!"

"We'll capture all your pokémon!"

"And we'll show you!" The Meowth cried as the three of them struck a pose with Wobbuffet and Mime Jr ending the display.

"Team Rocket!" Ash cried out in anger.

Christine became anxious. "Who are they and why did they just take my Buddy?"

"Team Rocket is a group of criminals who steal other people's pokémon and try to sell them as a profit." May explained.

"What?" Christine said, with expectant shock.

"It's understandable you didn't recognize us." Jessie said.

"That was our new and improved team motto." James added. "So there you go."

"And here we go!" The three of them said in unison as they drifted further and further away.

"Come back here with my pokémon!" Christine cried as she and others ran after the group.

"Swellow, let's go!" Ash shouted as he threw the pokéball, his Swellow materializing once more.

Meanwhile, the rockets were having a cool discussion with their new pokémon.

"Hang tight, our little Jolteon. You'll be at Team Rocket's headquarters in no time." Jessie said sweetly.

The Jolteon began snarling. He used Shockwave against his cage.

"Please. After dealing with the super shocks associated with Pikachu we're totally electricity proof!" James added.

Jolteon's snarl deepened as he unleashed a mighty Shockwave, causing the cage to move back and forth as it hung below the basket.

James began to question the sturdiness of the cage. "Meowth…the cage _is_ electricity proof…right?"

"Well, of course it is. Da salesman said it can absoib da electrical shocks. Da problem is, when I bought dis ting, it was strictly for Pikachu usage." He replied a bit unsure of himself.

"Wait a minute! Meowth, just what do you mean! This thing is electricity proof, right?" Jessie screamed at the cat-like pokémon.

"Well…you see this ting is supposed absoib the enagy put into it. But I don't know if da mechanic who built dis ting had 10,000-voltage in mind."

"You mean you bought this thing and didn't even have the intelligence to see how much voltage it could take?" Jessie shrieked.

"Hey, when I bought dis it was to absoib Pikachu's attacks, not a power pwaint pokémon like dis one."

"Hey gimmie back my pokémon!" A voice shouted from below.

The three Rockets looked down to see six trainers trailing them from the ground, one in particular leading the pack.

"Oh boy. Twoip alert," Meowth said dejectedly.

"Well, I tell you they have another thing coming if they think I'm just gonna hand it over," Jessie said as she continued to stare at the angry teenagers.

"Buddy! Use Hidden Power!" Christine commanded.

Jolteon cried out as he released the small white balls of light that had circled him earlier. But he was still trapped in the cage when he finished the attack, causing Christine to grimace.

Jessie laughed loudly.

"You're going to have to do a lot more than that to penetrate our forces!" Jessie yelled.

"Swellow, poke a hole in that balloon with Wing Attack!" Ash ordered.

The flying type's wings glowed white as he started for the balloon.

"Oh no you don't! Yamega stop that twerp in his tracks with Ancient Power!" Jessie cried as she threw a pokéball.

The Ogre Darner Pokémon formed a white energy ball in front of her body before shooting the ball of light towards her opponent. Swellow, with incredible speed, dodged the attack, but was taken off guard as a second Ancient Power hit him squarely in the face, sending the flying type falling towards the ground.

"Oh no, Swellow!" Ash cried as he saw his pokémon fall to the ground.

"Glaceon, use Ice Beam on that cage!" May commanded.

The ice pokémon cried out as a blue ball formed in front of her mouth, soon producing light blue beams and sending them straight towards the cage that held her cousin. The ice froze some of the bars.

"Hey! We paid good money for that!" James shouted as he gripped the rim of the basket. "I'll show you a thing or two. Carnivine, take a bite out of that twerp and teach them a lesson!"

As soon as the grass pokémon materialized, he wasted no time in chawing down on his humans' head.

"Ah! Carnivine now is not the time for your gnawing shenanigans!" James cried as he threw his pokémon off of him. The grass type lunged for the group.

Christine reached for a pokéball on her belt.

"I don't think so! Grace, shut that wide-mouth pokémon with Sky Attack!"

The humming pokémon known as Altaria appeared. She glowed brightly as she prepared to attack Carnivine as white streak of light. The attack hit its mark and Carnivine was sent flying back towards James, knocking him down.

Christine took this opportunity to call out to her trapped pokémon.

"Now Buddy! I want you to use Double Kick against the cage bars!"

Jolteon's hind legs began to glow as he turned around and launched a series of kicks against the frozen bars. Jesse felt her anger rising every second she looked at the teens.

"Why you…Yamega, use Steel Wing!"

As her wings glowed white, Yamega descended to the ground to finalize her attack.

"Glaceon, Ice Shard!" May commanded.

Shards of ice were released from Glaceon's mouth as she attacked the bug type pokémon and sent her crashing into Jesse, much like Carnivine had James.

The sound of a loud snapping sound was heard as Jolteon broke through the cage and was now falling down towards the earth. Luckily, Christine's Altaria was there to catch him before any damage was done to his body. He hopped to ground once it was a safe enough distance.

"Oh Buddy! Are you okay?"

"Jo Jol!"

Christine's smiled, happy to know her pokémon was unharmed. She glared back up at the people who just stole her pokémon.

"All right, Buddy. Time to teach these guys a lesson. You ready, May?"

"You bet I am!" She replied.

Nodding in agreement, the two girls turned back to face the slowly descending balloon.

"Buddy, use Shockwave!"

"Glaceon, use Shadow ball! Pichu, use Thunderbolt!"

The three pokémon leaped into the air and released their combined attack towards the rockets, causing a huge explosion to form, and the rockets were once again airborne, and with the usual "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they disappeared from sight.

"Man, that was something." Ash replied with a sigh.

"At least Buddy here is safe and sound again," Christine replied as she petted her pokémon on the head, "I gotta say May, you battled incredibly today."

"You think so?"

"Mmhm…Now I know you're ready for that contest. Looks like I'll be seeing you in the final round."

"Yeah but I'm gonna be the one to win that ribbon!"

Christine smiled.

"We'll see." She said as she and her Jolteon turned away. "See you at the contest, May."

The two began walking away from the group, leaving many smiles on their faces.

"Looks like you just got another rival May." Brock said.

"Yeah. And one that doesn't try to make me snap by the end of the day." She agreed.

Ash walked up to her.

"You're gonna do great, May. And after you win that contest, it'll be me in Pyrite." He said as he made a fist.

"You bet, Ash." May replied with a smile. She felt a little warm inside. Not only did she gain a new rival, but she sensed she gained a new friend as well.


	11. Phenac City Contest! Preliminary Round!

**A/N:** FINALLY! I've finally updated this story after _one whole year and ten months_! Praise the Lord! My sincerest apologies for posting this chapter nearly two year after my last update (So ashamed…). I could into this long explanation of why it wasn't posted any sooner but I won't. I'm ashamed to say that I had to read this story _all the way_ from the beginning so that I could remember just exactly what this story was about! So embarrassed; So ashamed…Oh… But the important thing is that Chapter 11 was finally posted. (falls back on pillow and groans). And I PROMISE, the next chapter will be posted very soon! (sometime in January next year-which is only four days away!)

I must mention some important things about this story before you go on to read in order to avoid some confusion you may have about this chapter. First off, let me say that I've finally fulfilled my promise to edit this story. (Yah!) … But while editing, I was a little disappointed with some of my work. Some adjustments were made to the story, but again, not to the point where the plot is changed.

The first change made was with My OC Melanie. Now before you come at me with pitch forks and torches, let me say that I did not change Melanie and her persona at all! I left her just the way she was as when I last updated this story, so you can calm down (I don't plan on changing her character anyways, she she and Ash usually provide the humor in this story with their bickering). What was changed were the nicknames of her pokémon. I was thoroughly disappointed with the little nicknames I came up for these pokémon originally. So from now on, her Charmander will be called Blaze (not Amber); her Squirtle Shelly (not Aqua); her Bulbasaur Floret (not Venus) and her Mareep Volteen (not Sparkle). So that's the first major change.

The second thing that was altered, I think were the pokémon Ash decided to take with him to Orre and ones he will use in his tournaments. I decided to take advantage of the new setting and the characters being in Orre, and so I changed the pokémon that would fit the plot better. Some old and new pokémon will come into the picture as well. I'm not gonna say who but I guarantee you, you may not expect a few of them to pop up and it might shock you who does, so you can look forward to that.

The only other change I believe I made was with my OC Christine. I changed the nickname of her Jolteon from Jolt to Buddy. It's not something I consider a big deal but if you feel his name should have remained as Jolt, you could just add that in your review or send me a PM. If you want me to hold a poll, I will. Anything to make my readers happy (but still keeps my story on the path I want it to be )

I believe those were all the changes I made. I have noticed, though, that the format I wrote in for this story is completely different from the format I used for _The More Things Change_. This story seems to be in the moment, short-sentenced, and to the point, whereas the format of _The More Things Change_ in more lengthy, providing more background information and more in-depth information regarding the characters mentioned. I've was contemplating whether I should change the format of this story to make it more like the one for _The More Things Change_, but then decided against it since you (my readers) are familiar with the writing style presented in this story (And seems to enjoy it). So that's that.

If you have any questions or concerns regarding this chapter or the story in general, please don't hesitate to send me a PM. I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can.

And so now, without further ado, I present the anxiously awaited, Chapter 11! Yah!

* * *

May smiled to herself as she continued to groom her Pichu while she sat on the bench in the coordinators area. She had been in a relatively good mood that morning. Unlike many times in the past, where she had to rush to get to the contest hall, nearly making herself sick in the process, May was able to get up early enough to get dressed and ready for the contest. In fact, she even had enough time to eat! The other miraculous thing, which improved her mood significantly, was that she knew she was ready to compete. She had worked long hours with her pokémon to get her routine just right for the contest. It was a difficult and strenuous process trying to put together the perfect routine with less than 24 hours to practice, but somehow May had managed to do it.

Her smile widened slightly when she saw Ash enter the room with Pikachu perched on his shoulder.

"Hey, Ash." She said, cheerily.

"Hey," he replied. Pikachu hopped next to Pichu, seemingly giving her some last minute advice. "Just came to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine. I'm just getting Pichu ready for its first contest."

"Pichu." The baby pokémon replied happily.

Ash nodded. "You're gonna do great, May."

May seemed to smile at that. "Thanks. And after I win that ribbon, it'll be your turn in Pyrite."

"You bet! Be sure to give it your all, okay?"

"I will."

With a smile, Ash exited the coordinator's area with Pikachu and went to go take their seats in the stands.

May smiled at her pokémon."You're gonna be great, Pichu."

The little mouse's smile spread into a full grin at her human's words, feeling comforted that she would do well in her first performance on the contest stage.

"Well, if it isn't May." A voice called from behind. The trainer approached her. She had on a violet off the shoulder side shirred top and black slacks.

May blinked a couple times before she recognized the trainer. Smiling she stood up.

"Hey Christine, how are you?"

"Fine. Just came to see how you were."

"I'm fine. Pichu and I are ready to go out there and win that ribbon."

"Pichu!"

Christine smirked slightly. "Well, you haven't won that ribbon yet. Just make sure you bring it in the finals."

"I will. You just make sure you're ready."

The screen in the coordinators area came alive as the spotlight hit the emcee, who bared a striking resemblance to the emcees in Hoenn and Kanto. She had on a red knit shirt and blue denim jeans. According to her name under the contest staff members, she is the youngest sister of emcees Lillian, Vivian, and Marian Meridian—Gillian Meridian.

"Looks like they're 'bout to start. Guess I better get ready." Christine said, watching the monitor. "I'll be watching you, May." She told her friend, then she left the coordinator's area and went straight into the lady's restroom.

* * *

"Welcome everyone! And welcome also to all our coordinators and their pokémon! The Phenac City Contest with our brand new stage is about to get underway! Get ready for a display of love and creativity!"

The audience cheered. Brock, once again taking in by his inner romantic, clasped his hands together as he gazed upon the red-headed beauty. "I'm definitely feeling the love, Gillian!" He shouted.

"Our first contest in the Orre region! I can already tell this is gonna be great!" Max said with excitement.

"Yeah, let's cheer really loud for May." Ash said.

"Pika! Pikachu!"

Back on the stage Gillian began to speak again.

"Only one contestant will take home this fabulous prize. The Phenac City Contest ribbon!" She held up the spotted blue ribbon for the audience to see, "And the coordinator who takes this ribbon will be one more step closer to compete in the Orre Grand Festival, where our very own hero is expected to make an appearance!"

Again the crowd cheered.

"First, I'll introduce our fine panel of judges! Our head judge and Pokémon Contest Director, Raoul Contesta!"

"Thank you, it's always a pleasure to be here."

"Our next judge, the president of the pokémon fan club, Mr. Sukizo!"

"Thank you, this is as usual, remarkable."

"And our last judge is none other than Phenac City's own Nurse Joy!"

"Thank you, I'm so honored to be here."

Back in the stands, Brock stood to his feet. "Nurse Joy, the honor is all ours!"

"Give it a rest, Romeo. The contest is about to start." Max said, clearly irritated as he pulled his friend back down into his seat.

"So without further ado, let's get this contest started!" Gillian declared.

Just as before, the crowd cheered, this time louder than before.

"Wow, what a crowd." Max said, as the loud cheering shattered his eardrums.

"Orre fans really have some spirit, huh?" Brock said with a smile.

"Yeah and I'm feeling it myself." Ash said, with Pikachu agreeing.

In another section in the audience a blue-haired man and a talking Meowth looked down towards the stage.

"Think Jess will actually win this one?" James asked.

"Lemme put it tah yah dis way: Noda chance." Meowth replied.

"Now that we're all familiar with ourselves, let's get this shindig started already! Now give it up for contestant number one!"

As the spotlight hits the stage, a coordinator wearing a lavender colored dress and white gloves ran on stage.

"Christine looks great out there." Max said.

"Guess we'll finally see what she's really made of," Ash added, along with a cheering Pikachu dressed in a kimono.

With a flick of her hair, Christine reached for her pokéball and threw it in the air.

"All right Honey! It's Showtime!"

With a pop of the pokéball, blue flames shot out of the seal and a fox-like pokémon covered with thick, luxurious golden-white fur and nine orange-tipped tails appeared right out of the display, consuming the blue embers until they fade away on the stage.

"What an entrance," Max examined, clearly impressed.

"Now Honey, let's kick things off with Power Swap!"

The fluffy crest on the fox pokémon's head began to glow purple soon followed by her body. It increased nearly three times in size as the pokémon closed her gleaming red eyes..

"And Christine starts things off with a beautiful display of Power Swap." Gillian announced.

"She's right." Brock began, "Christine's doing a great job of showing off Ninetails ability to wield Ghost-type attacks."

"Now Energy Ball!" Christine commanded.

The Ninetales began charging up and a ball of greenish-blue energy formed at her mouth. The color of the orb instantly changed from greenish-blue, to a purplish-blue, along with the Ninetales eyes.

"Now release it!"

The Fire-type immediately shot the purple ball of energy off into the air.

"Heat Wave!" She instructed.

The Ninetales exhaled a spiraling breath of hot air. The spiraling orange flames surrounded the energy-filled ball in a fiery tornado.

"And Christine creates a wild dazzling display with a combination of grass and fire attacks." Gillian shouted.

"Finish it up with Swift!"

The nine-tailed pokémon shot multiple purple-colored stars from her mouth, hitting the Energy Ball, popping it and causing it to break from the spiraling flames. A shower of embers and sparking glitter fell to the stage as Ninetales stood elegantly in the center, bowing along with her trainer soon after their routine ended.

"A spectacular performance by Christine and her Ninetales! Let's see what our judges have to say." Gillian said as the camera shifted from her to the three judges at panel.

"A marvelous display that showcases Ninetales many special abilities." Mr. Contesta responded.

"Yes. Quite remarkable." Mr. Sukizo commented.

"Christine does a great job of showing the beauty of her Ninetales. I'm eager to see how our other contests will fair." Nurse Joy replied.

Back in the audience, Brock, Ash, and Max gave their evaluation on how well they think May's new rival did.

"How did she do that?" Max asked, clearly impressed.

"I've never see anything like that." Ash said as he looked back towards the Ninetales, who had already returned back to her golden complexion.

"That's gonna be a tough act to follow. Christine raised her Ninetales very well. May certainly has her hands full." Brock observed.

* * *

In the coordinator area, a nervous May held her slightly frightened Pichu.

"PiPichu."

"It had to take lots of training to teach that to Ninetails." May said uneasily.

The camera once again shifts to Gillian.

"What a way to start off the show! Let's keep that excitement level high as we welcome our next entrée!"

The few trainers to perform included a Staraptor using Ominous Wind, an Absol usinng Swords Dance, a juggling Mr. Mime, and a dancing Octillery.

"And now, let's welcome our next coordinator, Empress Jessamine!" Gillian shouted.

A masked coordinator wearing a strapless pink dress and yellow high heels appeared on stage. She wore white gloves and pink chocker necklace.

"Jess is up!" James cried excitedly!"

"Do it Jessamine!" Meowth shouted as he rose his paw in the air and made a tiny fist.

"Jessamine? What happened to Jessilina?"

"Jessa-gone!" Meowth replied.

"Come on out, Seviper!" The mask coordinator cried as she threw a pokéball into the air.

A blast of blue flames shot from the seal on the pokéball. Immediately after the seal was released from the pokéball, fierce red eyes lit up within the flames and a figure soon shot out of it, revealing a rather large Seviper.

"And Jessamine makes an eerie entrance with her Seviper!" Gillian declared.

"Now Seviper, use Haze!" She commanded.

The Seviper opened her mouth and a cloud of thick black smoke came out, covering the entire stage.

"Now Poison Tail!"

The poison-type pokémon hissed as her tail began to glow a light purple. She started swaying it from left to right in the black smoke, creating a beautiful wave of purple within the smoke. An illusion of three tails swaying from left to right was revealed to the audience.

"And Jessamine starts things off with a bone-chilling performance by showing how Seviper can create horrible poison by channeling it through its tail!" Gillian commented.

"Show the crowd your elegant eyes once more!"

Once again, the Seviper's glaring fierce red eyes penetrated through the smoke.

"Now, Seviper, in the air!"

The snake pokémon jumped high into the air, doing several fluid tricks by using Wrap. When the poison-type pokémon reached the center, she opened her mouth wide, revealing the purple poison that was channeling through her elongated sharp fangs. She then bit down on her glowing tail and started spinning around the same way she did in the Daybreak Town Pokémon Contest in Sinnoh, creating a purple ring in the center of the black smoke.

Gillian continued to watch the performance intently. "What speed! Seviper's spinning like a hyped-up Hitmontop!"

"Now finish!" Her trainer commanded.

With one swift move of her tail, the cloud of smoke faded away. Seviper concluded her performance by wrapping herself around Jessamine once she landed.

The crowd roared its approval.

"Now there's a glowing performance from Seviper's skillful spinning and luminous Poison Tail! Just gorgeous!" Gillian exclaimed, "And now, let's hear what our fabulous judges have to say."

The camera then shifts to the judging table.

"A beautiful way to show off Seviper's special abilities." Said the man known as Mr. Contesta.

"Yes, and remarkable as well." Mr. Sukizo added.

"This performance was full of surprises. I can't wait to see what the other contestants will bring to the table." Nurse Joy stated.

Back in the stands, James and Meowth were thoroughly please with the way their teammate performed.

"She a hit! They loved her!" James exclaimed.

"No way she's not makin' it to da finals now!" Meowth added.

* * *

In another section of the stands, three trainers were also impressed with the way Jessamine performed.

Ash shook his head. "Man she's good,"

"Piii-Kaaa…" His starter added, agreeing.

Brock folded his arms as he analyzed the masked coordinator's performance. "May definitely has some tough competition. These Orre trainers really know how to showcase their pokémon well. This trainer's no joke, alright."

"But May still has a chance, right Brock?" Max asked, concerned his sister wouldn't make it to the next round.

Brock smiled. "Of course. Right now we just need to focus on helping May by giving her the highest level of support and encouragement that we can give her." He replied, calming Max's nerves a little, though he wasn't too sure about it himself. May had very limited time to put together her routine. He couldn't help but wonder if it was enough to get her through to the next round after all.

* * *

"And now, let's welcome our next entrée, May!" Gillian shouted.

Taking a deep breath, May ran up to the center of the stage. She was wearing her Arabian style dress (the same one she wore during the Wallace Cup in Sinnoh). It was a pink half shirt with a yellow heart on it with a yellow border on the sleeves and neck. She also wore a peach veil with a green gem on top, and a long peach skirt with a piece of pink fabric at the waist. Her entire midriff was exposed here. She also wore brown flip-flops with toe rings and a yellow necklace with a red heart.

"Alright Blaziken and Pichu! Take the stage!" she yelled as she threw the two pokéballs and they snapped opened in midair. Black smoke came out of the first seal, covering the entire stage in a black fog in almost the same manner as when Seviper released its Haze. Soon after the first seal snapped, the second one popped as well. Many yellow lightning bolts flew out of black smoke. After a few moments, an electrical shock enveloped the ebony cloud. Brilliant lights flashed through the thick smoke and when it died down, a Blaziken stood tall and erect center stage, with a bandana wearing Pichu on its shoulder.

Max shot out of his seat. "What an entrance!"

"Let's go May!" Ash shouted.

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu added, waving the two small fans he held in his tiny paws.

"All right Blaziken, let's start things off with Fire Spin!" May ordered.

A vortex of fire was released from Blaziken's hooked beak, going high into the air.

"And May's starts things off with a dazzling Fire Spin." Gillian shouted.

"Now Pichu, use Quick Attack!" May commanded.

The tiny mouse pokémon began running towards the fiery vortex; a trail of white light followed her as she ran.

"Now jump!"

Using her tail as a spring, the electric pokémon propelled herself upward into the Fire Spin, spinning as she entered the vortex.

"Wow! Amazing! That Pichu gorgeously is riding that Fire Spin with ease!" Gillian commented.

"What control. May really must've trained hard with her pokémon to get that down packed" Christine observed from the coordinator's area.

"Now Pichu! Use Grass Knot!" May instructed.

Pichu's eyes began to glow green. Not too long after it does, that two blades of grass shot out from the ground, also growing green. The sprouts then tied together in a knot before shooting straight up towards the vortex, slicing it into four sections.

"How did she do that?" Melanie asked from the stands, completely astound. Ash also questioned how May was able to get an electric-type pokémon to learn a grass-type move.

"Alright Blaziken, Sky Uppercut!"

The Blaze pokémon's fists began to glow a light blue, and with her mighty legs, the fire-type leaped into the air, cutting the vines and gathering the flames as she made her way to the top of the vortex. Two little fiery balls formed in her claws.

"Now finish!" May commanded.

The fire-type shot the two inferno balls high into the air. Recognizing her cue, Pichu then spun around and with a cry, shot a lightning bolt from her small tail to the two balls of fire. As the two collided, a display of fireworks began to form. Catching Pichu on her way down, Blaziken landed firmly on her two feet as the fireworks she and her partner created began to fall towards the ground as glistening embers and sparks.

May ended the routine with a bow while her pokémon did the same (Pichu was now perched on Blaziken's shoulder)

The crowd roared its approval as the cameras once again focused on Gillian.

"Wow! May has just pulled off an excellent combination of Sky Uppercut and Charge Beam! What a terrific way to mark the end of our first round!" She exclaimed.

Again, the crowd roared.

"All right! That's my sister!" Max yelled, jumping out of his seat.

"Yeah, I knew she could do it! Way to go, May!" Ash screamed.

"PikaPika!"

"Great performance! Pichu and Blaziken were in perfect synch. That must have taken a lot of time and patience to get that routine down-packed. And considering the amount of time she had to put this together says a lot. May really worked hard on this." Brock replied, relieved that she was able to do a great job, despite the limited amount of time she had to put it the routine together.

In the coordinators area, a small smile spread across Christine's lips as she evaluated May's performance. "Not bad, May. Not bad at all."

The cameras followed Gillian as she walked up to center stage. "And now let's hear what our fabulous judges have to say!"

The camera shifted to the three judges at panel.

"Combining Charge Beam with fireworks was an impressive idea." Nurse Joy commented.

"Quite remarkable, indeed," Mr. Sukizo added.

"May does an excellent job of showing her love for her pokémon through her routine. True teamwork." Mr. Contesta added.

"And there you have it, folks! Now our judges will make their final decisions as to which eight coordinators will continue on into the second round." Gillian declared.

* * *

Back in the coordinators area, May sat back on the bench with a relieved sigh.

"You were great out there, Pichu. Now, all we have to do is wait." She told her young pokémon.

"Well, well." A voice called from behind, "Not too shabby there, Maple."

May chuckled slightly, recognizing the voice. "Thanks Christine. You were great out there too. I just hope I did enough to make it to the second round."

"Are you kidding? You had those judges in the palm of your hand. You're going to the second round for sure."

May smiled weakly.

"Looks like the results are in." Christine said, pointing towards the monitor.

May held her Pichu close. "Here we go."

"Pi…"

* * *

Back on stage, Gillian began to speak. "The first round of judging is complete. So please turn you attention to the main screen. Here are the lucky eight coordinators who will continue on into the second round."

The monitor came to life as it displayed which coordinators the judges decided would continue on the battle round. The first trainer listed was Christine, the third was May, and the fifth Jessamine.

May quickly stood to her feet. "I'm in!"

"Pipichu!"

Christine closed her eyes. "What'd I tell yah?"

* * *

"All right! I knew she'd make it to the second round!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pipikachu!" The electric pokémon said, waving his paws enthusiastically.

"Looks like Christine made it too!" Max observed.

"I'm not surprised. They both deserve it. The battle round to ought to be very interesting." Brock said with a smile.

In another section of the stands, Jessamine's two supporters were also pleased with the results.

James stood to his feet. "Jess is in!"

"Wow. She may be able to win dis ting yet." Stated the talking Meowth.

* * *

Back on stage, Gillian again took center stage. "Now, these eight coordinators will be paired in random by our computer for the single elimination contest battles."

Shuffling the coordinators ID photos as if they were a deck of cards, the monitor then divided them into four pairs.

"Looks like I'll be in the first battle." May said as she looked upon the monitor in the coordinator area backstage.

Christine smiled. "I'll be seeing you in the final round, then?"

"Definitely!"

A maniacal laugh sounded from the behind two girls. "Oh please," the coordinator known as Jessamine began as she approached the two, "I'll admit, you two did pretty well out there but I'm gonna be the one who's going to the final stage and taking home that ribbon!"

Christine crinkled her brow. She put one hand on her hip. "Talk's cheap. You want me to believe that, you gotta show it on stage."

"Like you said, we did pretty well out there during the appeals round. So I think we have a pretty good shot of winning that ribbon as well." May added.

"Au contraire, deary. Take a look at the screen." She pointed to the monitor, "You and I are matched round one, which means you're my next opponent. So the first battle will be your total humiliation."

May scoffed. "Your threats don't scare me. I say you're going down."

"Pi Pichu!' Her pokémon replied angrily.

The masked coordinator again started laughing. "This should be fun. See you on stage, twer—I mean, May." She nonchalantly waved goodbye before exiting the coordinating area.

May grimaced. A hand was placed on her shoulder and looked up to see it was Christine's.

"Don't let what she said get to you. You'll do fine."

May smiled weakly. "Thanks Christine."

She stood to her feet. "Could you do me a favor and watch Pichu for me while I go on stage?"

"Of course." She replied, taking the young electric pokémon from her trainer's arms. "I'll be waiting for you in the final round."

"Pipichu Pi!"

She nodded in response. "See you there," May said as she exited the coordinators area and made her way on stage to face her next opponent.

* * *

**A/N:** And that's the end of chapter 11. Again, my sincerest apologies for updating almost two years later. But like I said, you won't have to wait much longer for the next update.

I wish you all a Very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Please don't forget to review!


End file.
